The Lost Duchess
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: What if Anastasia wasn't the last Romanov that survive that fateful night? What if her sister Tatiana Romanov also survived, what would happen? Would they get to Paris and find their past and family? AnyaxDimitri and TatianaxOC
1. Prologue

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Prologue**

Two lovely delicate boxes were set on a brocaded pillow.

The pillow was carried by a pair of hands.

A butler was carrying the music box on the pillow.

He rushed down a grand curving staircase, past other servants to.

He races out the front door, careful to balance his precious cargo on the pillow.

A horse-drawn carriage stands outside, an escort of cossacks on horseback wait, horses impatient, steam shooting from their nostrils, hooves prancing.

The Butler comes out with the two boxes on the pillow.

An elderly woman stood regally beside the carriage door, dressed in full evening clothes.

The woman was Empress Marie.

The Butler bows as he presents the two boxes.

She takes them from the pillow and puts them carefully in her beaded clutch.

The Butler retreats.

A footman opens the carriage door and Marie climbed inside.

As soon as the door closes, the carriage takes off, preceded by the thundering Cossack horses.

Marie's carriage races through the street her honor guard of horsemen cutting a path ahead of her.

"Your highness..."

 _"There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties."_

The palace gates swing open for Marie's carriage.

The palace was lit up with opulently dressed party guests streaming inside.

They bow as Marie's carriage pulls up.

 _"The year was nineteen hundred and sixteen..."_

The Palace doors swing open.

Music pours out and sounds of gaiety.

Marie went inside, dancing couples bowing as she passes.

 _"...and my son Nicholas, was the Czar of Imperial Russia."_

* * *

In the Catherine Palace...

Elegant royalists in 17th century costumes, waltz in the main hall as an orchestra played.

Nicholas was dancing with his eight year old daughter Anastasia, graceful and spirited.

Anastasia had dark strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a teal coloured dress with gold patterns.

His twelve year old daughter Tatiana danced with her little brother Alexei.

Tatiana had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Also wore the same dress that her sisters were wearing and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

A small silver enamel flower on a silver neck chain was wrapped around her neck.

Father and daughter were the couple of the monet and all eyes adore them.

Marie waved at Tatiana as she sat down on her throne chair. "Hello darling..."

Tatiana smiled and happily waved back at her grandmother.

 _"We were celebrating the three hundredth anniversary of our family's rule..."_

Nicholas laughed as he picked up his daughter and twirled her around.

"Oh Papa!"

Alexandra smiled at her family.

Marie smiled as she watched Tatiana danced with Alexei, while Anastasia was dancing with her father.

 _"... and that night, no stars burned brighter than that of our sweet Tatiana and Anastasia, my granddaughters."_

After their dancing finished, Tatiana and Anastasia run up to their grandmother.

Behind them were five thrones for the Romanov siblings.

Olga, Maria and Alexei were talking with each other.

Anastasia gave Marie her drawing.

 _"They begged me not to return to Paris, so I had very special gifts made for them..."_

"...to make the seperation easier for both of us."Marie said.

Marie hands them two beautiful music boxes.

Tatiana and Anastasia gasped.

One was pink styled with patterns of gold.

The other was gold with a dark green pattern in it.

A 10 year old servant boy named Dimitri entered the room, while he was eating an apple.

His eyes lied on Tatiana, who he thought she was very beautiful.

"For us?! Are they jewelry boxes?"Anastasia asked.

"They're beautiful!" Tatiana said.

Marie smiled and handed the little pink gold music box to Tatiana.

A kitchen servant caught Dimitri spying. "Dimitri, you belong in the kitchen."

"Let go!"Dimitri said.

Unnoticed by Tatiana, Anastasia and Marie, Dimitri was dragged quickly into the kitchen and dropped his apple.

"Look."

Marie takes out a key, a small silver flower on a neck chain.

She puts it into the back of the music box and winds it.

Inside the box were two little characters, their parents Nicholas and Alexandra.

"It plays our lullaby!"Tatiana and Anastasia said happily.

"You two can play it at night before you both go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing."Marie said.

Both girls clapped their hands with excitement and began to sing along.

 _"On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember."_

 _"Soon you'll be home with me."_

 _"Once upon a December..."_

Marie hands Anastasia the key. "Read what it says."

The two sisters looked closely what the key and it says 'Together in Paris'.

"Really? Oh, Grandmama."Anastasia said.

"This is wonderful!"Tatiana said happily.

Marie smiled as her granddaughters hugged her.

The Empress and the two princesses hear a startled gasp from the crowd and the room falls silent.

The hall fell into darkness.

The crowd parts before a dark figure.

A bat swoops down landing on he dark figures shoulder.

The dark figure was Rasputin stalking through the crowd, people falling back in fear and surprise, crushing a champagne glass underfoot.

Bartok the bat was perched on Rasputin's shoulder like a twisted parody of a parrot.

 _"But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Romanovs. His name was Rasputin. We thought he was a Holy Man. But he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous."_

Alexei hid behind Tatiana in fright and held her hand.

"Tatiana it's him."He whispered.

Rasputin had reached the Czar, who alone stood firm before him.

"How dare you return to the palace."Nicholas said.

"But I am your confidante."Rasputin protested.

"Confidante, Ha, you are a traitor. Get out!"Nicholas ordered.

"You think you can banish the Great Rasputin?"Rasputin growled. "By the unholy powers vested in me. I, who will banish you with a _curse_."

Marie and her grandchildern gasped.

So did Dimitri, who sneaked into the room once again.

Alexei held into Tatiana in deep fear.

"... mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight."Rasputin said.

Nicholas looked at his family in fear.

The guests gasped in horror.

"I will not rest until I see the _END OF THE ROMONOV LINE FOREVER!"_ Rasputin roared and raises his reliquary sending a bolt of lightning to the Chandelier which crashes to the floor.

When light was restored, Rasputin was gone.

Tatiana gulped nervously. "Oh no..."

* * *

Rasputin was kneeling in a sorcerer's circle as a huge shadowy figure appeared above him.

 _"Consumed by his hatred for Nicholas and his family, Rasputin sold his soul for the power to destroy them."_

Rasputin raises his arms in supplication.

A shadow, like smoke in a windstorm, leaves Rasputin, sucked toward the terrible figure.

As his soul leaves him, he becomes a skeleton.

Then the reliquary materializes in mid-air before Rasputin's skeleton.

It reaches out, grasps it and Rasputin resumes his form.

He holds the Reliquary aloft.

The locked gates hold back the crowd of demonstrators.

"Go fulfill your dark purpose, and seal the fate of the Czar and his family once and for all."Rasputin said.

Smoke wisped from the top of the Reliquary assuming the form of Rasputin's minions.

The Minions attack the chain holding the gate shut and breaking it letting the demonstrators pour into the palace.

 _"From that moment oft the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever."_

A brick smashes the glass window of the palace.

Crowd with rifles storming the palace grounds.

The Romonov family in nightclothes were running down a hallway.

"Hurry children!"Nicholas shouted.

Tatiana and Anastasia stopped in their tracks as their family continued down the hallway.

"Our music boxes!"Tatiana shouted in realization.

"We completly forgot!"Anastasia stated.

Marie tried to stop them from running back down the hallway and followed after them.

"Tatiana! Anastasia! Come back, come back!"Marie shouted.

Tatiana and Anastasia went to their bedroom as they grabbed their music boxes that were held in their doll house as Marie rushed in.

Shots were heard outside and a worried look appeared in Marie's face.

Dimitri busted in from wall panel.

Bartok landed on the window sill.

"Please hurry!"Marie shouted.

"Come this way, out the servants quarters."Dimitri said.

"Hurry Anastasia!"Tatiana shouted as she put her music box inside her coat's pocket.

Marie and Tatiana entered the secret doorway.

Dimitri shoves Anastasia in behind them, accidentally knocking the music box out of her hand.

Alarmed Bartok watched Tatiana and Anastasia escape. "They're getting away!"

"My music box."Anastasia said.

"Anastasia, it's too late!"Tatiana protested.

"Go, go!"Dimitri shouted.

He pushed her through as angry revolutionaries burst the door.

Dimitri slammed the panel shut and puts his body in front of it.

Bartok saw Tatiana, Anastasia and Marie escape and flew off looking for Rasputin.

"Comrades, in here."

The guard knocked Dimitri to the floor with the butt of his rifle.

The young boy fell on the floor unnoticed that Anastasia's music box next to him.

* * *

With the palace in flames behind them, Marie was running with Tatiana and Anastasia across the ice in the snowy night.

It was very cold, the woman and the children were not dressed for it.

They passed under a bridge.

"Keep up with me, my darlings!"Marie shouted.

Tatiana looked behind her and gasps.

Rasputin leaped down upon them from atop the bridge, landing hard on the ice, grabs a hold of Tatiana's ankle and won't let go.

"AH!"Tatiana screamed.

Marie sees the evil holy man. "Rasputin!"

Anastasia held on to Tatiana's shoulders. "Leave her alone!"

"Let me go!"Tatiana screamed.

"You'll never escape me, child, NEVER!"Rasputin shouted.

"Let go of me!"Tatiana shouted in anger and kicked him in the face.

The ice breaks beneath Rasputin and he falls into the river.

Tatiana wrenches herself free and sees Rasputin thrashing about in the water.

He goes and they lock eyes for a moment, his glowing, hypnotic eyes full of rage and fury.

"Bartok!"

Bartok flew in front of his master. "Master!"

Rasputin was slowly dragged under.

One last desperate reach out of the water and he was sucked under by the current.

Marie and her granddaughters continue their way to escape.

* * *

Mass confusion as people shove to get on the train.

Marie, Tatiana and Anastasia race to get on, fighting their way through the frightened crowd.

"Tatiana, Anastasia hurry, hurry!"Marie shouted.

Passengers pull Marie on board the train.

Tatiana and Anastasia were running to catch up. "Grandmama!"

"Here take my hand. Hold on to my hand!"Marie shouted.

Tatiana grabbed onto her grandmother's hand, while her other held Anastasia's.

They were desperate and frightened.

"Don't let go!"Tatiana begged.

Then suddenly Anastasia's small hand slipped from Tatiana's grasp and falls out of the frame.

"ANASTASIA!"Tatiana screamed.

Anastasia stumbled, hitting her head on the ground, Tatiana rushed to her sister's side.

Marie tried to jump off the train, but was held back by the other passengers.

"GRANDMA!" Tatiana shouted.

"TATIANA!"Marie screamed.

Tears fell down her eyes as she watched the train with her grandmother in heartbreak disappear into the night.

Tatiana quietly sobbed as she held her sister in a tight embrace. "It's ok, Anastasia. I'm here..."

The scene changes to the Romonov family portrait that held in the palace shinning by the sunlight.

 _"So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever."_ Marie said. _"And my Tatiana and Anastasia, my beloved granddaughters... I never saw them again."_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **One more thing, Tatiana Romanov is the second daughter of Tsar Nicholas II, the last monarch of Russia, and of Tsarina Alexandra.**


	2. Rumor in St Petersburg

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 1: Rumor in St Petersburg**

It has been ten years since the revolution and what became known as "The last winter" and everything had changed.

The people's lives have become gray but they gossiped about a certain rumor in St. Petersburg.

The rumor that Princess Tatiana and Anastasia Romanov were alive and the price that Empress Marie will give to the person for their return.

 **Old Woman:** _Saint Petersburg is gloomy_

 **Young Woman:** _Saint Petersburg is bleak_

 **Man:** _My underwear got frozen_ _standing here all week_

 **Towns People:** _Since the Revolution_ _our lives have been so grey_

 _Thank goodness for the gossip_ _that gets us through the day_

 **Towns People:** _Have you heard_ _there's a rumour in Saint Petersburg?_

 _Have you heard what they're saying on the street?_

 **A man:** _Although the Czar did not survive,_ _two daughters may be still alive_

 **Towns People:** _The Princess Tatiana and Anastasia_

A solider glared at the people and was about to take his gun out.

The people quickly fell quiet and walked away.

 **Frightened Man** : _But please do not repeat_

 **Towns People:** _It's a rumour, a legend, a mystery_

 _Something whispered in an alleyway_ _or through a crack_

 _It's a rumour that's part of our history_

A old lady was selling snow globes that had Tatiana and Anastasia inside them.

 **Babushka:** _They say their royal grandmamma_ _will pay a royal sum_

 **Everyone:** _To someone who can bring the princesses back_

In seedy corner of the town, where black marketers play their wares.

Some were selling remnants from the ransacked palace.

"Vlad!"Dimitri said and he was now twenty years old.

"Dimitri."Vlad said.

 **Black Marketeer:** _A rouble for this painting_

 _It's Romanov, I swear_

 **Black Marketeer 2:** _Count Yusupov's pajamas_ _comrades, buy the pair_

 **Black Marketeer** _ **3:** I got this from the palace, __it's lined with real fur_

 **Black Marketeers:** _It could be worth a fortune_ _if it belonged to them  
_

Dimitri and Vlad were con men hoping to trick the empress to get the reward money by using two look-alikes to pose as the grand duchesses.

"Well Dimitri I got us the theater." Vladimir said.

"Everything's going according to plan; all we need are the girls." Dimitri told him excitedly. "Just think Vlad, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have four tickets out of here: One for you, one for me, one for Tatiana and one for Anastasia!"

 **Dimitri:** _It's the rumour, the legend, the mystery_

 _It's the Princesses Tatiana and Anastasia_

 _who will help us fly_

 _You and I, friend, will go down in history_

Dimitri then opened a small compartment and pulled out a small object that was Anastasia's music box.

 **Dimitri:** _We'll find the girls to play the parts_ _and teach them what to say_

 _Dress them up and take them to Paree_

 _l_ _magine the reward t_ _heir dear old grandmamma will pay_

 _Who else could pull it off but you and me?_

 _We'll be rich_

 **Vlad:** _We'll be rich_

 **Dimitri:** _We'll be out_

 **Vlad:** _We'll be out_

 **Both:** _And Saint Petersburg_ _will have some more to talk about_

The two men laughed as they jumped off the window and slide down in the roof.

 **Towns People:** _Have you heard_ _there's a rumour in Saint Petersburg?_

 _Have you heard_ _what they're saying on the street?_

 _Hey!_

The people started gossiping.

 _Hey!_

The people continued to gossip.

 _Hey_

 **Towns People:** _Have you heard_ _there's a rumour in Saint Petersburg?_

 _Have you heard?_ _Comrades, what do you suppose?_

 _A fascinating mystery_

Dimitri and Vlad went on the railway train.

 **Dimitri:** _The biggest con in history!_

 **The Towns People:** _The Princess Tatiana and Anastasia_

 _Alive or dead?_

 **Window Washer:** Who knows? Shh!

The birds above the window washer flew away.

* * *

Just outside the city, Teresa and Anya were about to set forth on a journey on their own.

The two girls were dressed in ragged clothes looking more like two boys and were standing with the fat balding headmistress Phlegmenkof, who was pointing down the street.

The orphans in People's Orphanage were waving at the two adult girls good-bye.

"I got you two a job in the Fish Factory. You both go straight down this path till you two get to the fork in the road, go left..."Comrade Phlegmenkof said and then notice the two girls were still waving at the orphans. "...are you two listening?"

"Bye, bye everybody!"Teresa and Anya said waving at their friends.

They then looked at the headmistress.

"We're listening Comrade Phlegmenkof."Teresa said.

Teresa and Anya were being pulled out of the orphanage by the plump headmistress.

She was going on about how miserable Teresa and Anya made her over the years.

"You two have been thorns in my side since you were brought here, acting like the queens of Sheba instead of the nameless no accounts you are!" The woman exclaimed. "And for the last ten years I've fed you two, I've clothed you both..."

Teresa and Anya silently mocked her as they listed the things she had done for them for the last ten years. "Kept the roof over your heads."

The headmistress looked back at them. "You two seemed like sisters, you always have. But how is it you two didn't have a clue to who you were before you both came to us, but you can't remember all that!"

"We do have a clue too." Anya stated.

"Ugh I know." the headmistress said grabbing the necklaces. "Together in Paris, so you two want to go to France to find your family huh?"

Teresa and Anya nodded.

The woman chuckled. "It's time to take your place in life, in life and in line and be grateful too."

She shoved them out into the cold snow and threw them scarfs.

"Together in Paris." The woman mocked as she locked the gate and made her way back to the orphanage.

Teresa and Anya turned toward the road and started walking through the blistering cold, their feet deep in the snow as they made their way to the fork in the road, imitating the headmistress along the way.

"Be grateful." Teresa said in a deep voice.

"We are grateful." Anya said to no one in particular.

"Grateful to get away!" Teresa added angrily.

They finally made it to the fork in the road.

"She said to go to the left." Anya said pacing back and forth.

Going to the left would bring them to fish village, where they're supposed job was.

"But if we go to the left, we will most likely be orphans forever. But if we go right, we might be able to find out who we are."Teresa suggested. "Why don't we take a chance this time Anya?"

"You're right Teresa and besides, whoever gave us these necklaces must have loved us." Anya said deep in thought.

Teresa nodded in agreement. "What should we do?"

Anya shook her head and shrugged. "Send us a sign, a hint, anything!"

As they sat down on a snow bank and waited for any sort of sign to appear, two small dogs popped out of the snow behind the fork in the road.

The grey pup grabbed Anya's scarf, while the white puppy grabbed one of Teresa's gloves.

They started barking happily.

"We don't have time to play right now."Teresa replied.

"We're waiting for a sign."Anya said as she tried to take her scarf back.

But the puppies didn't seem to want to give it back.

They kept running and playing.

Teresa managed to catch the white puppy and managed to take her glove from it.

"Give me that!" Anya tried to take her scarf back as she stood up. "Please leave us alone!"

Teresa giggled as her sister was struggling to get her scarf from the grey puppy.

The puppy then made Anya trip on a snow bank as he moved around with her purple scarf, he wanted to play with her some more.

The two puppies ran off with it in the direction of St. Petersburg.

"Oh great, two dogs wants us to go to St. Petersburg." Anya said slightly irritated.

"Anya…" Teresa said. "Do you really want the two of us to work in a fish factory?"

Anya didn't reply and Teresa took her silent as a 'no' answer.

"We both can take a hint."Teresa said.

The two girls looked at the road to as a small gust of wind appeared in front of them.

 **Teresa:** _Heart, don't fail me now!_

 **Anya:** _Courage, don't desert me!_

 **Both:** _Don't turn back now that we're here._

 **Teresa:** _People always say_

 _Life is full of choices._

 **Anya:** _No one ever mentions fear!_

 **Both:** _Or how the world can seem so vast_

 _On a journey ...to the past._

 **Teresa:** _Somewhere down this road_

 _We know someone's waiting_

 _Years of dreams just can't be wrong!_

 **Anya:** _Arms will open wide._

 _We'll be safe and wanted_

 **Both:** _Finally home where we belong._

 **Teresa:** _Well, starting now, we're learning fast_

 **Anya:** _On this journey..._

 **Both:** _...to the past!_

The two small dogs followed Teresa and Anya to St Petersburg.

The four went to a cottage where the family lived.

The two children played with the two girls and the puppies.

Afterwards they waved the family good-bye.

 **Teresa:** _Home, Love, Family._

 _There was once a time_

 _We must have had them, too._

 **Anya:** _Home, Love, Family,_

 _We will never be complete..._

 **Both:** _Until we find you!_

On their way the puppies kept trying to chase families of squirrels, which amused Teresa and Anya as they picked them up.

 **Teresa:** _One step at a time,_

 _One hope, then another,_

 _Who knows where this road may go_

 **Anya:** _Back to who we were,_

 _On to find our future._

 **Teresa:** _Things our hearts still needs to know._

 _Yes, let this be a sign!_

 **Anya:** _Let this road be ours!_

 **Teresa:** _Let it lead us to our past_

 **Both:** _And bring us home...At last!_

The two sisters have finally made their way up the hill that overlooked the city.

The two puppies barking echoed in the view.

* * *

 _Afterwards in St Petersburg..._

The two sisters took their place in line to get train tickets to Paris.

As they waited in line, they started discussing the names for the puppies.

"I think I'll name you Pooka." Anya said to the small grey dog, remembering a book she read when they were kids.

"Wonderful name and I'll call you, Sonia."Teresa said as Sonia licked her cheek.

Pooka barked in agreement.

Teresa was next in line. "Two tickets to Paris, please."

"Exit visa." The man said extending his hand.

Anya looked at Teresa. "Exit visa?"

"No exit visa, No ticket!" The man slammed the door in their faces.

"See Dimitri, he can help."a woman whispered.

"Where can we find him?"Teresa whispered back.

"At the old palace, but you two didn't hear it from me, Go." The woman said.

Teresa froze.

The old palace their _old_ home...

"What do you think, Teresa?"Anya asked.

"I think that's a good idea."Teresa agreed.

But Teresa wasn't still sure about this, but it was worth a shot.

Maybe a few of Anya's memories might come back.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review:)**


	3. Once upon a December

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 2: Once upon a December**

In the Theater...

Dimitri and Vladimir are sitting at a large table.

Dimitri had an enormously long list of names in front of him, a roster, that spills out onto the floor in front of him.

He looked over to Vladimir and crossed the second to last name off the list.

"Nice, nice, very nice, yeah..."

"And I look like a princess and I dance like a feather."the actress said, who was pretending to be Tatiana.

"... okay, hmm, thank you, thank you. Next please!"Dimitri said.

The last actress was an Anastasia wannabe steps into the spotlight on the stage.

She was clearly not right for the roll.

"Grandmama. It's me, Anastasia..."Ludmilla said.

Dimitri and Vladimir were staring in shock at the sight.

Vladimir groans and puts his head down on the table.

"Oh brother."Dimitri muttered.

* * *

Afterwards...

Dimitri and Vladimir leave the theater and head down the street.

"That's it Dimitri. Game over."Vladimir said. "Our last kopeck gone for this  
flea-infested theater and still no girls to pretend to be Tatiana or Anastasia."

"We'll find them, Vlad."Dimitri said. "They're here somewhere, right under our noses."

Dimitri grabbed Vladimir as Teresa and Anya walked by and pulls out the music box.

"Don't forget, one look at this jewelry box and the Empress will think we've brought the real Tatiana and Anastasia..."Dimitri said. "...and before she catches on, we'll be off spending the ten million rubles."

"Oh that reminds me, Charles is already in the palace waiting for us."Vladimir said.

Teresa and Anya followed by Pooka and Sonia went up to a man to ask for directions to where the old palace was.

"We're looking for the Catherine..."Teresa said.

Dimitri bumped into Anya.

"Excuse me."Anya said.

"...do you know where that is?"Teresa asked.

"There's nothing there. No, no there's no one living there, go on."a man said.

Teresa and Anya gotten the information they needed and headed to the palace.

When they reached their destination, they understood why people could care less about this place.

It was completely abandoned, the doors and windows were boarded up with no possible way of entering.

 _"I can't believe its been so long since we been here..."_ Teresa thought.

Pooka and Sonia had managed to squeeze through a small opening towards the bottom of one of the entrances.

"Sonia! Sonia!" Teresa said.

"Pooka! Pooka! where are you?" Anya whispered.

The two sisters tried to pull the boards off of the entrance, only to fall back on the ground.

The boards made a huge clattering noise as they hit the ground.

* * *

Inside the palace...

Dimitri, Vladimir and Charles were eating.

Charles was a twenty-three year old boy with hazelnut brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Did you hear something?" Charles asked his uncle and Dimitri.

Vlad looked at his nephew questioningly. "No."

Charles thought he had heard a strange noise as well, considering that the palace was supposed to be abandoned.

"Come on." Dimitri said as he and Charles went out of the hidden room that they were in to see what that sudden noise could have been.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Teresa and Anya entered the vestibule of the Winter Palace and went up the stairs.

"Hello, anybody home?" Teresa and Anya called out.

Pooka and Sonia were following closely behind them.

From the looks of things, this palace truly was abandoned.

But that doesn't mean that they couldn't explore this place for a while.

The two sisters removed their scarves as they went their seperate ways.

Teresa went their old bedroom and saw everything covered dust and the mirror was broken.

She looked into her drawer and saw her old scrapbook.

She blew some dust off and inside it was old pictures of her family and siblings.

Teresa sighed sadly as she looked at her old family picture.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save either of you..."She whispered. "Especially you Alexei..."

She then closed the scrapbook and put in on her coat's pocket.

Teresa then walked into a small banquet hall, where Anya was.

There was a table with silverware and plates on it.

Anya picked up a plate and held it up to her face to get a closer look.

It was then that she saw an image of her and Teresa dancing with their parents in the middle of the plate.

Anya shook her head and set the plate back in its place on the table as she and Teresa continued to explore the empty palace.

Pooka and Sonia appeared from out underneath the table and ran to catch up with their owners.

The girls then went to a vanity that was near a door and spotted a strangely familiar vase.

"This place, it's like, like…" Teresa whispered as she run her fingers along the object's smooth surface.

"Like a memory from a dream." Anya finished.

It was then that the two of them began to sing, their voices melting together in perfect harmony.

 **Both:** _Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things we almost remember,_

They exited the room and entered the grand ballroom, still singing.

 **Both:** _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December._

 **Teresa:** _Someone holds us safe and warm,_

 **Anya:** _Horses prance through a Silver storm_

 **Both:** _Figures dancing gracefully across our memories_

Out of nowhere figures emerged out of the paintings, their appearance ghost-like.

Teresa and Anya then curtsied to a ghost couple and spun out onto the dance floor, singing even louder.

Pooka and Sonia watched as the two girls started dancing around the decrepit ballroom.

The last picture to come alive was the family portrait of the Romanovs.

Olga and Maria came out onto the dance floor.

Then came Nicholas, Alexandra and Alexei.

 **Teresa:** _Someone holds us safe and warm,_

 **Anya:** _Horses prance through a silver storm,_

Olga put a necklace on Teresa's neck, while Maria put a necklace on Anya's.

The two then grabbed a partner and began to dance.

 **Both:** _Figures dancing gracefully across our memories!_

The two girls spun around and found themselves in shiny new dresses.

Teresa wore a sparkly pink dress with a red bow and a dark gold tiara with a red rudy on top of it.

Anya in a gold dress with a blue bow and matching tiara.

They then found themselves in the arms of two very handsome young men.

 **Teresa:** _Far away long ago..._

 **Anya:** _Glowing dim as an Ember_

 **Teresa:** _Things ours hearts used to know_

 **Both:** _Things it yearns to remember._

The men then spun them around before bowing to Nicholas, who had just walked onto the dance floor.

He took Teresa into one arm and Anya into the other, twirling them around slowly.

 **Both:** _And a song someone sings…_

Nicholas then placed a tender kiss on Anya's forehead before backing away from his daughters.

 **Both:** _Once upon a December._

The two sisters finished the last line of the song while falling into deep curtsies and bowing their heads low.

But the enchantment was dispelled by the voice of Dimitri.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!"

Teresa and Anya then got up and ran back up the stairs to the landing of the ballroom, Dimitri and Charles after them.

"Hey ... hey! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute. Hold on!"Charles shouted.

Teresa and Anya turned around to face them.

"Now, how did you get in he-here?"Dimitri asked, but his voice trailed off.

The two sisters were caught in a ray of moonlight, directly in front of the image of Tatiana and Anastasia in the frieze.

Dimitri sees that the resemblance was striking.

Charles stared at Teresa in fascination and he saw that she resembles one of the lost princesses.

"Excuse me children." Vlad said as he ran up to Dimitri and Charles.

A smile spreads across Dimitri's face as he elbowed Vlad.

"Vlad, do you see what I see?"Dimitri whispered.

"No..."Vlad said blankly.

Dimitri puts Vladimir's glasses on him and he gets it.

"Oh yes, yes."

"Are you Dimitri?" Teresa asked.

Dimitri hands Pooka and Sonia to Vladimir and Charles as he walked up the stairs to Teresa and Anya.

"Perhaps, that depends on who's looking, for him."Dimitri said.

"My name is Teresa and this is Anya, and we need travel papers." Teresa said as Dimitri ran up the stairs.

"They say you're the man to see, although I can't tell you who said that." Anya whispered.

Dimitri smiled again and starts circling them.

"Hey and why, why are you circling us? Were you a vulture in another life?"Teresa asked in disapproval and folding her arms.

"Sorry, Terrie."Dimitri said.

"It's Teresa."Teresa corrected.

"Teresa, it's just ... just that you look an awful lot like...never mind...now, you two said something about travel papers?"Dimitri asked.

"Yes, we'd like to go to Paris." Anya stated.

Dimitri's eyes lit up. "You'd like to go to Paris."

The girls nodded and talked to Dimitri while Vladimir being licked by Pooka and Charles was holding Sonia.

"Now let me ask you something Teresa, Anya, was there a last name that goes with that?" Dimitri asked.

Teresa and Anya looked awkwardly at each other.

"Uh actually, this gonna sound crazy, neither of us know our last name." Teresa said. "But all we know were sisters."

"We've been found wandering around when I was eight years old and she was twelve." Anya said a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well that's…perfect." Dimitri whispered to Vladimir and Charles.

He knows these are the 'girls'.

"We do have one clue and that is Paris." Teresa said fiddling with her necklace.

"Paris..."Dimitri said.

Teresa and Anya nodded.

"Right. So, can ... so can you two, help us or not?"Anya asked.

"Vlad, Vlad tickets!"Dimitri said.

"And I've got…well this one is fake." Vladimir said while discarding the ticket to the floor.

Vlad pulls the tickets out of his pocket, but they were Moscow Circus tickets.

He hands them anyway to Dimitri.

"Ah sure would like to ... in fact, oddly enough, we're going to Paris ourselves."Dimitri said to the girls.

The two sisters tried to grab the tickets.

"But I have five tickets here, unfortunately the fourth and the fifth are for them,Tatiana and Anastasia."Dimitri said.

The two girls looked in his direction and stared at the huge family portrait on the wall behind them.

"Oh..." Teresa and Anya said in unions.

The two men grabbed Teresa and Anya leaving Charles behind and lead the two sisters to a portrait of Marie.

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchesses Tatiana and Anastasia with their grandmother." Vladimir said.

"You two do kind of resemble them."Dimitri said.

"The same brown and blue eyes."Vladimir said.

"The Romanov eyes." Dimitri said.

"Nicholas smile." Vladimir said.

"Alexandra's beauty."Dimitri said looking at Tatiana.

"Oh, look they even have the grandmother's hands!"Vladimir said.

"They're the same age, the same physical type."Dimitri said.

"Are you trying to tell us that you think that we're Tatiana and Anastasia?"Anya asked.

"All I'm trying to tell you both is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchesses as you two do." Dimitri said. "I mean look at the portrait."

Teresa looked at Dimitri. "I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad."

"Why? You both don't remember what happened to you two..."Dimitri said.

"No one knows what happened to them."Vladimir said.

"You're both looking for family in Paris." Dimitri said.

"And their only family is in Paris."Vladimir said.

Dimitri just ignored him and continued speaking to the girls. "Have you ever thought about the possibility…?"

"That we could be royalty?" Teresa and Anya said at the same time.

"Mhm."Dimitri and Vladimir said.

"Well I don't know...it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor."Teresa said.

"But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a Princess."Anya said.

Dimitri then turned and walked away.

He was exasperated that Vladimir was still talking to the two sisters, he then turns and walked back to them to retrieve Vlad.

"Really wish we could help, but the fourth and the fifth tickets are for the Grand Duchesses Tatiana and Anastasia."Dimitri said. "Good luck."

Dimitri and Vlad started walking down the stairs to meet up with Charles.

"Why didn't you tell them about our brilliant plan?"Vladimir asked.

"All they wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a fourth and fifth tickets of the reward money."Dimitri said.

Charles frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea, Dimitri..."

Teresa and Anya looked at the frieze of Marie with young Tatiana and Anastasia.

"I'm telling you...we're walking away too soon..."Vladimir said.

"Not to worry, I got it all under control, All right.. but walk a little slower." Dimitri said.

"Fine."Charles muttered.

Anya as she fiddles with the key as Teresa touches the portrait and the two of them looks up at Marie's face.

Pooka and Sonia were in their arms.

Teresa looked at Anya. "Maybe they can help us..."

Dimitri, Vladimir and Charles continued walking down the steps.

"Three...Two...One."Dimitri counted.

"Dimitri!" Teresa and Anya shouted.

A smile appeared in Dimitri's faces.

"Ha, right in the palm of our hand."Vladimir said.

Dimitri turned and to look back at the two sisters on the stairs.

"Dimitri, wait!" Teresa and Anya shouted.

"Did...did you two call me?"

"If we don't remember who we are, then who's to say me and Anya are not princesses or duchesses or a whatever they are... Right?"Teresa stated.

"Hmm...go on."Dimitri said.

"Yeah, and if we are not Tatiana and Anastasia, the Empress will certainly know right away ..and it's all just an honest mistake."Anya finished.

"Sounds plausible."Charles said.

"But if you two are the princesses, then you both finally know who you both are and have your family back."Vladimir said.

"You know, you know he's right! Either way, it gets you to Paris."Dimitri said.

Anya puts her hand out for a handshake. "Right!"

Dimitri, a little taken aback, shakes it'.

She gives him a solid shake.

He grabbed his hand in pain. "OW!"

"May I present their Royal majesties the Grand Duchesses Tatiana and Anastasia."Charles said.

As Dimitri, Charles and Vladimir bow, the names 'Tatiana' and 'Anastasia' echoes throughout the room.

Even the tapestries shutter in response to the names as Dimitri, Charles, Teresa and Anya exit the hall they bicker.

"Pooka, Sonia, we are going to Paris!"Anya said.

"The dog stays."Dimitri said.

Teresa frowned. "What are you talking about, the dogs are coming with us."

"The dogs aren't going."Dimitri protested.

"I say they're going."Anya said.

"I'm allergic to dogs."Dimitri said.

"Too bad you'll have to get used to it." Teresa stated.

As they continued talking neither of them didn't notice they were being watched.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	4. In the Dark of the Night

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 3: In the Dark of the Night**

Bartok had heard their entire conversation, silently speculating from his small perch that jutted out from the wall.

Surrounded by cobwebs and dust that had appeared over the past ten years, his only companion was the reliquary of his former master and the faint light of a burning candle.

The reliquary began to glow a dim eerie green light, getting brighter with each passing second until it completely extinguished the flame.

"Tatiana? Anastasia?" Bartok said questioningly. "Yeah just one problem there fella, Tatiana and Anastasia are dead. All the Romanovs are dead. They're dead, dead, dead, dead."

A green glowing demon-like creature emerged from the reliquary and glared menacingly at the bat.

"Am I right, my friend? I mean, how could those two be Tatiana and Ana…?" Bartok said and his voice trailed off in shock at the sight one of his former master's minions.

He screamed as more minions appeared and snarled at him.

In the process of trying to get away from the ever-spawning minions, he found himself dangling upside-down from the ledge, hanging on only by the grip of his left foot.

"Oh come on! Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years, just because some guy claims they're Romanovs?" Bartok asked climbing back on the ledge.

More and more minions appeared until the bat had enough.

"Okay okay, I get the message! Enough already with the glowing and the small people!"Bartok said.

The reliquary let out a howling noise.

"If that thing has come back to life, it must mean…" Bartok said in realization. "Tatiana and Anastasia are alive!"

He turned back to the five people still in the room, three of them were still arguing.

"Just leave the dogs!" Dimitri clearly exasperated.

"We are not leaving the dogs!" Anya said.

"We haven't got time to keep arguing."Teresa said.

"And that's them."Bartok said.

"We have a train to catch."Vladimir said.

Just then, the reliquary took off, trapping the bat in its chain.

It plummeted to the ground, and passed through the floor, carrying the bat along with it.

They passed through many layers in the earth, then finally landed in a round, almost like a planet-shaped place.

"Oh boy, ow. I'll tell you what, ow." Bartok said as he rubbed his head.

"Who dares to intrude on my solitude!" a rough voice yelled.

A man in tattered robes appeared crushing the rocks blocking his path with one single punch.

"Get out!" he exclaimed, prepped to strangle his intruder until he saw who it was. "Bartok, is that you?"

Bartok fell over and plopped on the ground. "Master, you're alive?"

Rasputin picked up his companion as he hung on to his long beard. "Yeah, in a matter of speaking."

His eye popped out of its socket, only to be caught by Bartok.

"Whoa, that fell right out there sir."Bartok said.

"Something's happened." Rasputin said as he popped his eye back. "I knew it, I could feel the dark forces stirring."

"I'm not surprised." Bartok stated. "Because I saw them, Tatiana and Anastasia."

"Tatiana? Anastasia? Alive?" Rasputin exclaimed as his lips slide down his beard.

"Uh, sir your lips, they're um…"Bartok said.

"Those Romanov brats!" Rasputin growled as his lips bounced on his beard.

"Ain't that a kick in the head? I guess a curse isn't what it used to be, huh sir?" Bartok replied placing his master's lips back in his mouth.

"That's why I'm stuck here in Limbo. My curse is unfulfilled!"Rasputin said.

Rasputin's hand flew from its arm and clutched Bartok before falling to the ground.

Rasputin grabbed his arm with the missing hand and began to sob.

"Look at me, I'm falling apart." Rasputin said as he plopped on a stone platform. "I'm a wreck!"

Bartok brought the hand over. "Actually, considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good, Sir, you do. You do."

'R-Really?"Rasputin asked.

"Sir, is this the face of a bat who would lie to you?" Bartok said. "C'mon, for a minute you had that old spark back."

Rasputin sat back up. "If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, and that key to my powers."

"What, you mean this reliquary?"Bartok asked as he picked up the reliquary from the rubble.

"Where, did you get that?" Rasputin asked with a creepy smile.

"Oh, I found it." Bartok said.

"Give it to me!" Rasputin yelled and grabbed the reliquary.

"Alright alright, don't get so crabby."Bartok said.

"My old friend, together again." Rasputin said as he cackled. "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled and the last members of the Romanovs will DIE!"

"Wow!"Bartok said as he went down from the lightning.

 **Rasputin:** _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

Bugs appeared around Bartok.

 **Rasputin:** _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be..._

The bugs hissed at Bartok. _  
_

 **Rasputin:** _It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!_

Rasputin came back to his normal self.

 **Rasputin:** I _was once the most mystical man in all Russia._

 _When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!_

 _My curse made each of them pay_

The reliquary started creating a mist showing Teresa and Anya running to catch up with Charles and Dimitri in the train.

 **Rasputin:** _But two little girls got away!_

 _Little Teresa, Anya, beware,_

 _Rasputin awake!_

Raspuin angrily brushed away the mist as the background turned red.

 **Bugs:** _In the dark of the night evil will find them_

 _In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

 **Bartok:** _Aah..._

 **Rasputin:** _Revenge will be sweet_

 _When the curse is complete!_

 **Bugs:** _In the dark of the night_

 **Rasputin:** _They'll be gone!  
_

Two female bugs were holding Bartok.

"Hi ladies ... listen…"Bartok said.

 **Rasputin:** _I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_

 _Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

 _As the Pieces fall into place_

 _I'll see them crawl into place!_

 _Do Svidaniya, Teresa, Anya, Your Grace!_

 _Farewell..._

 **Bugs:** _In the dark of the night terror will strike them!_

 **Rasputin:** _Terror's the least I can do!_

 **Bugs:** _In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!_

 **Rasputin:** _Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real._

 **Bugs:** _In the dark of the night_

 **Rasputin:** _They'll be through!_

 **Bugs:** _In the dark of the night_

 _Evil will find them_

 _Find them!_

 _Ooh!_

 _In the dark of the night terror comes true._

 _Doom them!_

 **Rasputin:** _My dears, here's a sign –_

 _It's the end of the line!_

 **Bugs:** _In the dark of the night..._

 _In the dark of the night..._

Then the reliquary started glowing and the minions came out.

 **Rasputin:** _Come my minions,_

 _Rise for your master,_

 _Let your evil shine!_

 **Bugs:** _In the dark of the night..._

 _In the dark of the night.._

 **Rasputin:** _Find them now,_

 _Yes, fly ever faster_

 **Bugs:** _In the dark of the night..._

 _In the dark of the night..._

 _In the dark of the night..._

 **Rasputin:** _They'll be...MINE!_

Then the minions flew away to find Teresa and Anya.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed thsi chapter:)**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far.**


	5. Train Ambush

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 4: Train Ambush**

Meanwhile the two sisters were all now on a train car ride with Vladimir, Charles and Dimitri.

Vladimir was forging their travel papers.

He had a box with ink and papers in it.

Charles was next to him and was reading a book.

Teresa looked out in the window, while Anya fiddled with her necklace.

Pooka playfully pushes the luggage that supports his open briefcase in ink bottle.

Vladimir tickles the two puppies with the feather portion of his quelled pen.

Sonia barked happily as she went next to Charles, who stroked at her.

Dimitri entered the train car with a suitcase in his hands.

He reaches high above Teresa and Anya to store his luggage.

Dimitri was about to sit down next to Vlad.

Pooka growled and barked aggressively to Dimitri.

"Oh, the mutt gets the window seat..." Dimitri muttered.

Anya contiuned playing with her necklace as she leaned back in her seat.

"Stop fiddling with that thing!"Dimitri said. "And sit up straight remember you're both Grand Duchesses."

Anya frowned and folded her arms.

"Exactly how do _you_ know what Grand Duchesses do or don't do?"Teresa asked.

"You seem to know a lot about them."Anya said.

Dimitri smirked. "I make it my business to know."

"Oh..."Teresa and Anya said.

"Look Teresa, Anya, I'm just trying to help. Alright?"Dimitri asked.

Vladimir rolled his eyes at him.

"Perfect..."Charles muttered.

"Dimitri, do you really think we're royalty?" Teresa asked as she slightly sat up.

"You know I do." Dimitri said and smiled to her.

"Then stop bossing us around!" Teresa and Anya scoffed with sharp glares.

"Well, they certainly has minds of their own."Vladimir said with a smile.

"Quite impressive."Charles said.

"I hate that in a woman." Dimitri groaned.

Anya sticks out her tongue at Dimitri.

Quickly turning back to the window before Dimitri could see her.

Teresa giggles at the sight before looking out in the window again.

Vladimir exchanges forged papers for score card.

Charles looks at the scores and smirked.

Dimitri had 3 scores, while Teresa and Anya had 30.

The train travels down the track away.

* * *

Afterwards in the afternoon...

Charles went to see Teresa, who was reading a book about Paris in the train compartment.

"You think you're gonna miss it?"Teresa asked.

"Miss who?"Charles asked.

"You know, Russia."Teresa said looking out the window.

"Not really."Charles admitted.

"I thought it was your home."Teresa said.

"It was, but I'm just don't want to talk about my past living there, no offence right?"Charles said.

"None taken."Teresa said with a warm smile.

Charles smiled back at her.

A moment after, the two made their way to the train car, where Anya was.

There they heard Anya and Dimitri arguing with each other.

Vladimir, Teresa and Charles entered the train car with Pooka and Sonia.

Dimitri stood in solemnly at the window.

"Thank goodness it's you, guys."Anya said in relief. "Just please remove him from my sight."

"What have you done to her?"Vladimir asked.

"Me? It's her!"Dimitri argued.

"Ha!"Anya growled.

"Eesh, she was just trying to have a simple conversation."Teresa muttered.

Teresa and Anya walked away.

Vladimir lifts Pooka up in the air.

"An unspoken attraction."Charles said in disappointment.

"Attraction? To that skinny little brat...have you lost your mind?"Dimitri asked in anger.

"I was only asking a simple question."Charles stated.

"Attraction Ridiculous!"Dimitri growled as he stomps down the corridor.

"You are right about those two,my dear nephew."Vladimir said.

Charles shook his head and smirked. "I know."

* * *

Rasputin's Minions navigate towards the train and the three unsuspecting travelers.

As they rocket beneath the train and the engine they leave a wake of flames on the tracks behind them.

The tiny creatures crawled all over the engine and entering it, causing it to glow red, speed up and rattle as if it might fall apart.

* * *

Vladimir was in the passageway of the train with the papers in his hand as he walked past a couple discussing their traveling papers.

"Last month, the traveling papers were blue, but now they're red."the travel man said.

Vladimir gasped and turns back to his own papers.

He opens the door to the compartment, where Charles and Dimitri were.

"What's wrong, uncle?"Charles asked as he stood up.

"It's what I hate about his government, everything's in red."Vladimir said.

"Red?" Dimitri asked in shock.

"I propose we move to the baggage car, quickly, before the guards come!"Vladimir said.

Vladimir, Charles and Dimitri quickly grab their baggage.

"I propose we get off this train."Dimitri said.

"I knew you were going to say that."Charles muttered.

* * *

In another compartment, Teresa and Anya were asleep.

The window above the sleeping sisters suddenly glow's green as the minions pass by.

Pooka and Sonia became alert.

The two puppies saw the flying minions outside the window and started barking at them.

A window went to the window to scare Pooka and Sonia.

The two puppies whined and whimpered, hopping down from the window.

Dimitri tried to wake Anya up, but she had hit him in her sleep which made him groan in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone-"Anya said, but then saw who she had hit 'accidentally'. "Oh, it's you, well, that's okay."

"Where are we going?"Teresa groaned as she woke up and puts on her dark brown coat.

"C'mon, we gotta go!"Dimitri said.

Dimitri picks up the two luggages, then turns and grabs Teresa's hand, pulling her from the bench seat towards the compartment door.

Anya rolled her eyes in annoyance as she followed them. "Men are such babies."

Vladimir and Charles were heading down the corridor as Dimitri,Teresa, Anya, Pooka and Sonia exit the compartment.

The two puppies runs out the door barking frantically and runs to pass Vladimir in the distance.

The six of them enter the baggage car.

"Ah, yes, yes, this will do nicely."Dimitri said.

"They'll freeze in here."Vladimir said.

"They can thaw in Paris."Dimitri said.

"I heard that."Charles growled.

"The baggage car?"Teresa asked with a smirk. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers would there, Maestro?"

"Of course not, Your Grace." Dimitri replied cooly. "It's just that I'd hate to see you and your sister to be forced to mingle with all those commoners."

* * *

The Minions uncouple the train from the baggage car.

* * *

The gang got thrown to the floor.

Teresa ended up falling on top of Charles making the two of them look at each other in the eyes and blushing.

They then notice Dimitri and Anya were half-buried in luggage.

Teresa stood up to help her sister, while Charles helped Dimitri.

Vladimir looked at the front window of the engine and sees sparks and fire raining down.

"Boys..."He said nervously.

"What?!"Charles and Dimitir shouted in annoyance.

"I think someone has frampayed our engine!" Vladimir replied in worry.

"Wait, you mean it's overloaded with too much coal?!" Charles asked.

"I'm afraid so!" Vladimir said.

"Something's not right." Dimitri said as he took off his coat and he hopped onto the cart filled with coal. "Wait here, I'll check it out!"

Charles followed Dimtri through the coal filled cart as they were on their way to the furnace where the conductor usually worked.

When they got to where the conductor usually worked, they didn't see anyone there.

Dimitri and Charles grabs A levers as green fire exploded upward.

The two boys scrambles back towards the baggage car.

"We're going way too fast."Anya said.

"Nobody's driving this train."Dimitri said.

"Were gonna have to jump!"Charles stated.

They all look down and a sheer cliff drops into a chasm.

"Did you say jurnp?"Teresa asked. "After you."

On hearing this the minions weld the coupling of the car so it cannot disconnect.

Charles and Dimitri jumps onto the coupling and begins working the connection.

"Come on, we need a wrench, an ax, anything!"Dimitri shouted.

Vlad, Teresa and Anya search desperately through the baggage compartment and then struggles to pull a toolbox near the door.

Pooka and Sonia started barking.

Anya looks down and sees he's yapping at a box, labeled: Danger: Explosives.

"Good job, puppies."Teresa said.

Vlad as he hands Dimitri a hammer.

He pounds on the coupling and the head of the hammer snaps off.

Anya hands Dimitri a lit stick of dynamite.

"That'll work."Charles said.

Dimitri shoves it into the coupling.

The five race to the other end of the car.

They land in a pile, behind a steamer trunk.

"What do they teach you in those orphanages?"Dimitri asked.

BOOM!

The front of the car was blown away and debris whips through the car.

Charles and Dimitri looks at the two sisters with a new respect.

The minions look back and see the baggage car has separated.

They growl in disapproval, they race off ahead of the train, towards the bridge.

The engine car speeds along, the baggage car not far behind.

Vlad turns the brake wheel. "The brakes are out!"

"Turn harder!"Charles said.

The wheel comes off in Vlad's hands.

"Don't worry."Dimitri said. "We've got plenty of track, we'll just coast to a stop."

The minions chuckled gleefully then blow up the bridge in a flash of green fire.

The five stare at the crumbling bridge in dumbstruck.

"You were saying, pretty boy?"Teresa asked.

The baggage car picks up speed as it heads downhill toward the collapsed bridge.

"I got an idea Vlad,Dimitri, give me a hand with this."Charles said grabbing a few chains.

Vladimir looses his balance and falls into a box.

Charles helped Dimitri edges his way out of the car.

The ground whizzes by beneath him as he lowers himself underneath the carriage.

"Hand me the chain!"Dimitri said.

He reaches up and was stunned to see Anya hanging out over him with the chain.

"Not you!"

"Vlad's busy at the moment."Anya said.

Dimitri accepts the Anya and hooks it onto the undercarriage.

Twisted steel from the front of the train flies back at him like shrapnel.

With Anya's help he yanks himself up just as the shrapnel whips by, shattering a tree.

They land in near embrace, and catch their breath.

Their eyes meet, stirring some distant feeling.

Dimitri snaps out of it first, glancing back to the shattered tree receding it the distance.

"And to think, that could have been you."Anya said.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you."Dimitri said.

"Here goes nothing."Charles said. "Brace yourselves."

Charles throws the other end of the chain out the back.

It also has a hook on it.

The hook bounces several times, then bites into a railroad tie and instantly pulls, but the car separates from the wheel base, turns sideways on the track, plowing through the snow and slowing down.

Pooka and Sonia were on Vlad's arms.

While Charles, Dimitri, Teresa and Anya carried their luggages.

"Well, this is our stop!"Teresa stated.

The two sisters along with the three men jump and landed safely in a snow bank.

The engine plunges over the broken bridge and ignites into a ball of fire and steam at the bottom of the gorge.

* * *

Back in Rasputin's Lair...

Rasputin watches the following through the Reliquary.

"I hate trains."Dimitri muttered. "Remind me never to get on the train again."

"You and be both, Dimitri."Charles stated.

The the vision disappeared.

"NOOO!"Rasputin shouted as he strangled his neck.

"Wow..."Bartok said watching the scene. "Hey take it easy there, you know, sir, really you should watch your blood pressure. My nephew Izzie just keeled over one day, mid- mango. Stress. it's a killer sir. And he's a fruit bat, no meat, no blood even."

"How could they let them escape!"Rasputin growled in rage and crushing a skull on the table.

"Ha wow ... Ah, you're right."Bartok said. "It's very upsetting sir."

Bartok tosses the Reliquary over his shoulder and it flies through the air.

Rasputin's eyes widen in terror as he leaps to catch it. "You idiot!"

The evil holy man skids across the floor he flings his own hand ahead.

The hand lands under the Reliquary, breaking its fall just in time.

Rasputin turns on Bartok as hie eyes were red with fury.

"Alright now sir, take it easy there. Just remember what I said to you about stress–"Bartok said.

"I sold my soul for this. My life, my very existence depends on it, and you almost destroyed it!"Rasputin growled and shoves the Reliquary against Bartok's nose.

"I get it! I get it! 'you break it, you bought it."Bartok said.

"See that you remember, you miserable rodent."Rasputin hissed and throws Bartok on the table.

"Oh, sure, blame the bat."Bartok muttered. "What the heck we're easy targets always hanging...ar..."

"What are you muttering about?"Rasputin growled.

"Tatiana and Anastasia, sir."Bartok said. "Just wishing I could do the job for you-sir, I'd give them a Ha then a hi ya and then a woowah and I'd kick them, sir."

A evil smiled appeared in Rasputin's face.

"Oh, I have something else in mind...something more enticing, something really cruel..."Rasputin said cruelly as he sled his sharp nail on the reliquary.

He wasn't done on finishing to destroy the Romanov sisters just yet.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review on what you think so far:)**


	6. Learn to do It

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 6: Learn to do it**

On descending from the mountains, spring was in the air.

The crocus flowers were peeking their heads through patches of snow.

The two sisters and their friends were walking.

"Are we gonna walk to Paris?" Teresa asked softly.

"We'll take a boat in Germany." Dimtiri said.

"Oh, so we're taking a boat." Anya said with frown.

"No, Your Grace, we're taking a bus."Charles said.

"A bus."Teresa said.

"That's nice."Anya said softly.

They came to a warmer and more greener climate as they walked along.

Vladimir was in a feverish excitement over meeting an old flame in Paris.

"Sophie, my dear!" Vladimir called out. "Vlady's on his way!"

"Who's Sophie?" Anya asked.

"Is she a friend of yours?"Teresa asked.

"Who is Sophie?"Vladimir repeated with a delightful smile. "She's a tender morsel. The cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow."

"Uncle Vlad, ix-nay on the Ophie-Say."Charles said.

"She's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter..."Vladimir said as he ignored Charles's protest and even took Dimitri in his arms and dipped him like a gentleman in a dance.

Teresa giggled and smirked. "Is this a person or a creme puff?"

"I'm wondering that too." Anya said.

"She is the Empress's ravishing first cousin!"Vladimir stated, while dropping Dimitri.

Charles laughed at the sight, while earning a glare from Dimitri.

"But, I thought we were going to see the Empress herself?"Teresa said in confusion. "Why are we going to see her cousin?"

Vladimir hummed merrily as he picked up the two puppies and started to dance with them, too engrossed by Sophie to answer that question.

"Dimitri?"Anya asked.

"Well, nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Sophie first."Dimitri said.

"What!"Teresa said.

"Oh, no, not us, no."Anya said. "Nobody told us, we had to prove, we were the Grand Duchesses!"

"Look, I-" Dimitri tried to explain.

"Show up, yes, look nice, fine."Teresa said. "But lie?"

"You don't know it's a lie."Dimitri said. "What if it's true?"

Teresa walked away to the bridge leaving Anya with Dimitri.

"OK, so it's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are."Dimtri said. "I thought this was something you had to see through to the end."

"Look at us, Dimitri."Anya said with a glare. "We are not exactly grand duchesses material here."

"You two don't exactly have to look like you are Grand Duchesses." Charles said.

Anya went to Teresa and Vladimir.

Vladimir gave two roses to the sisters.

"Tell me, children."Vladimir said, turning their attention to the river. "What do you both see?"

"We see two skinny little nobodies..."Teresa said.

"With no past and no future."Anya said sadly.

The two sisters threw their roses into the river.

"I see two engaging and fiery young women, who both had occasions, shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world."Vladimir said. "And I have known my share of royalty, you see, my dears, I was a member of the lmperial Court."

Teresa and Anya smiled a little bit.

Charles and Dimitri went up to them.

"So, are you both ready to become the Grand Duchesses Tatiana and Anastasia?"Dimitri asked.

Teresa and Anya walked away.

Vladimir and Charles glared at him.

"What?"Dimitri asked with a smirk.

"There is nothing left for you two back there."Vladimir said. "Everything is in Paris."

Teresa and Anya smiled at each other and looked at the three men.

"Gentlemen, start your teaching."Teresa said.

"I remember it well."Vladimir said.

 **Vladimir:** _You were both born in a palace by the sea._

 **Teresa:** _A palace by the sea?_

 **Anya:** _Could it be?_

 **Vladimir:** _Yes, that's right._

 _You both rode horseback_

 _when you two were only three._

 **Teresa and Anya:** _Horseback riding? Us?_

 **Vladimir:** _And the horse..._

 **Charles:** _He was white._

 **Vladimir:** _You made faces and terrorised the cook_

 **Dimitri:** _Threw him in the brook_

 **Teresa and Anya:** _Were we wild?_

 **Charles:** _Wrote the book_

 **Vladimir** **:** _But you both behaved_

 _when your father gave that look_

 **Charles:** _Imagine how it was_

 _ **Vladimir:** Your long-forgotten past _

**Vladimir, Charles and Dimitri:** _We've lots and lots to teach you two_

 _And the time is going fast_

 **Teresa:** _All right_

 **Anya:** _We're ready_

 **Vladimir:** _Now shoulders back and stand up tall_

 **Charles:** _And do not walk, but try to float_

They stood up tall and walk with their arms out to keep their balance.

 **Teresa:** _I feel a little foolish._

 **Anya:** _Am I floating?_

 **Vladimir:** _Like a little boat._

 **Dimitri:** _You give a bow_

Teresa and Anya bowed.

 **Teresa** **and Anya:** _What happens now?_

 **Vladimir:** _Your hands receives a kiss_

Dimitri kisses Teresa's hand, while Charles kisses Anya's.

 **Charles and Dimitri:** _Most of all, remember this_

 **Vladimir:** _If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it_

Charles and Dimitri places the branches on Teresa and Anya's heads.

 **Charles:** _Something in you both knows it_

 **Vladimir and the boys:** _There's nothing to it_

 **Vladimir:** _Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe_

 **Vladimir, Charles and Dimitri:** _You can learn to do it, too_

They were now on the back of a truck with hay and pigs.

 **Vladimir:** _Now elbows in and sit up straight._

 **Dimitri:** _And never slurp the stroganoff._

 **Teresa and Anya:** _I never cared for stroganoff._

 **Vladimir:** _They said that like a Romanov._

 **Charles and Dimitri:** _The samovar._

 **Vladimir:** _The caviar._

 **Teresa and Anya:** _Dessert and then good night?_

 **Vladimir, Charles and Dimitri:** _Not until you two get this right!_

They were now riding on horses.

 **Vladimir, Charles and Dimitri:** _If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it_

 _Pull yourself together_

 _and you'll pull through it_

Teresa and Anya jumped over the log with their horses followed by Vladimir and Charles

 **Vladimir:** _Tell yourself it's easy and it's true_

 **Charles:** _You can learn to do it, too_

A horse halted in front of the log, which then made Dimitri fell on puddle of mud.

They were now riding in a car.

 **Vladimir:** _Next, we memorise the names of the royalty._

He took out a large scroll.

 **Vladimir:** _Now here we have Kropotkin_

 **Charles:** _Shot Potemkin_

 **Dimitri:** _In the Botkin_

 **Vladimir:** _And dear old Uncle Vanya loved his vodka_

 **Charles:** _Got it, girls?_

 **Teresa and Anya:** _No!_

 **Vladimir:** _The Baron Pushkin_

 **Teresa:** _He was short_

 **Dimitri:** _Count Anatoly_

 **Anya:** _Had a wart_

 **Vladimir:** _Count Sergei_

 **Charles and Dimitri:** _Wore a feathered hat_

 **Vladimir:** _I hear he's gotten very fat_

Teresa and Anya stood up, smiling.

 **Teresa and Anya:** _And I recall his yellow cat!_

The two puppies jumped on Teresa and Anya's arms.

 **Vladimir:** _I don't believe we told them that._

Vladimir and the boys eyes widen, when they heard the driver honk his horn.

The five were now riding on bikes.

 **Teresa:** _If you can learn to do it_

 **Anya:** _I can learn to do it_

 **Vladimir:** _Don't know how you knew it_

 **Teresa:** _We simply knew it_

 **Anya:** _Suddenly we feel like someone new_

The five were now on a bus.

They then got off.

 **Vladimir, Charles and Dimitri:** _Girls, you're a dream come true_

 **Teresa and Anya:** _If I can learn to do it_

 **Vladimir, Charles and Dimitri:** _You can learn to do it_

 **Teresa and Anya:** _You can learn to do it_

 **Vladimir:** _Pull yourself together_

 **All:** _And you'll pull through it_

 **Vladimir:** _Tell yourself it's easy_

 **All:** _And it's true_

Vladimir and the boys ran to the ramp of the ship.

 **Vladimir, Charles and Dimitri:** _You can learn to do it_

 **Teresa and Anya:** _Nothing to it_

 **All:** _You can learn to do it, too!_

The two sisters went up the ramp to go up to the three men as Pooka and Sonia barked happily.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **In the next part there will be a Teresa(Tatiana)/Charles moment.**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	7. Nightmare on the Ship

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 7: Nightmare on the Ship**

The group were now in a ship called Tasha and it was now evening.

Dimitri hands two dresses to Teresa and Anya.

The bright orange dress was for Teresa, the blue one was for Anya.

"Here."Dimitri said. "I bought you both a dress."

Teresa looked at the dress. "It's lovely."

Anya hold up her dress and laughinged. "You bought me a tent."

Pooka and Sonia snickered as Anya pokes her head inside it.

"What're you looking for?"Dimitri asked.

"The Russian Circus, I think it's still in here."Anya joked.

Teresa shook her head and giggled.

"Come on, just put it on."Dimitri said.

He walked away in a huff up the stairs.

Teresa and Anya were holding up the dresses with a very pleased looks on their faces.

* * *

A moment after...

Teresa was walking around the ship looking for Charles, who was looking at the sunset.

She wore the orange dress that Dimitri gave her and orange flats. Her necklace was dangling around her neck.

"Hi Charlie."Teresa greeted.

"Hi Teresa."Charles said. "You look beautiful."

Charles smiles at her as he looked at her.

Teresa's cheeks went red with the chill wind and her eyes sparkle.

"Thanks."Teresa said with a smile.

"I want to show you something."Charles said.

"What is it?"Teresa asked.

Her short hair blows softly in the wind.

Charles puts his hands on her waist. "Close your eyes."

Teresa closes her eyes as he turns her to face forward, the way the ship was going.

Charles presses her gently to the rail, standing right behind her.

Then he takes her two hands and raises them until she was standing with her arms outstretched on each side.

Teresa was going along with him.

When he lowered his hands, her arms stay up like wings.

"Alright, open your eyes."Charles said with a warm smile.

Teresa opens her eyes and gasped.

There was nothing in her field of vision but water.

It was like there was no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring.

"I'm flying!"Teresa cheered.

She leans forward, arching her back.

Charles puts his hands on her waist to steady her.

Teresa closed her eyes and feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea.

She smiles dreamily, then leans back, gently pressing her back against his chest.

He pushes forward slightly against her.

Charles tipped his face forward into her blowing hair, letting the scent of her wash over him, until his cheek was against her ear.

The two looked at each other and kissed.

A moment after, the sun was setting and on the glorious evening.

Charles and Teresa went back to check on the others, while holding hands.

When they arrived, they saw Dimitri and Anya dancing together.

Pooka and Sonia were on Vladimir's lap.

 **Vladimir:** _It's one, two, three and suddenly_ I see i _t at a glance_

 _She's radiant and confident_

 _and born to take this chance_

 _I taught her well, I planned it all_

 _I just forgot romance_

 _Vlad, how could you do this?_

 _How will we get through this?_

 _I never should have let them dance_

"I'm feeling a little dizzy."Anya said.

"Kind of light headed?"Dimitri asked.

"Yeah."Anya said.

"Me too."Dimitri said. "Probably from the spinning."

The two stopped dancing.

"Maybe we should stop."Dimitri said.

"We have stopped."Anya said.

"Anya, I..."Dimitri said.

"Yes?"Anya asked.

Dimitri and Anya began to fall into a kiss.

But then Pooka barked breaking the spell.

"You're doing fine."Dimitri said.

Shocked looks appeared in Vladimir, Charles and Teresa's faces.

Anya watches Dimitri go in confusion.

* * *

Later that night...

Teresa, Anya,Charles, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka and Sonia were in a cabin.

Dimitri was sound asleep, his backpack beside him on the floor.

The two sisters were wrapped in blankets.

Teresa wore pyjamas in a light peach colour.

Anya wore light blue pyjamas and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a matching bow.

Vladimir was braced against the ship's beams, not weathering the storm well.

"Are you all right?"Teresa asked.

"Fine, fine."Vladimir said. "Just riddled with envy look at them, they can sleep through anything."

Teresa giggled.

Sonia climbed inside of Dimitri's backpack knocking it over and a music box slides out of it and stops near Anya.

Teresa's eyes widen, when she recognized it.

It was the music box her grandmother gave her sister on their last celebration.

But why did Dimitri had it?

Anya picked up the music box and looks at it.

"Pretty jewellery box, isn't it?"Vladimir said.

"Jewellery box?"Anya said. "Are you sure that's what it is?"

"What else could it be?"Vladimir said.

"Something else."Anya suggested. "Something special..."

"Something to do with a secret."Teresa stated.

Pooka then licked Anya's foot.

"Is that possible?"Anya asked.

"Anything's possible."Vladimir said. "You both taught Charles and Dimitri how to waltz, didn't you?"

Anya climbs into her berth and Pooka climbs up on her tummy.

Teresa went to her sleeping bag and Sonia went on her arms.

"Sleep well, Your Majesties."Vladimir said.

Vladimir's large body traps Pooka between him and Anya.

Anya uses her foot to move Vlad so that Pooka can move.

Pooka snuggled next to Anya.

"Pleasant dreams, Sonia."Teresa whispered as she and Sonia fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underworld...

Rasputin and Bartok gaze at the image of Tatiana and Anastasia falling asleep.

"There they are, master."Bartok said. "Sound asleep in their little beds."

"And pleasant dreams to you both, princesses."Rasputin said. "I'll get inside your minds, where you neither of you can't escape me."

Then an evil smile appeared in his face.

* * *

Back in the cabin...

Rasputin's minions came inside and they move over toward Dimitri sleeping on the floor.

Recognizing that he was not the right person they float across the cabin and swirl around the two sisters.

Teresa and Anya smiled as they slept and the minions became pretty butterflies.

Then the butterflies swirl around their faces.

* * *

 _In the dream..._

Teresa and Anya was sleeping peacefully in a sunny open meadow.

Teresa wore a white summer dress with orange patterns, while Anya's dress had blue patterns in it.

Then their little brother Alexei surrounded by large mystical dream butterflies came.

He wore a hat with a swimming suit.

He waves at his sisters and they waved back at him.

Alexei smiled at his sisters as he motions the butterflies towards Teresa and Anya.

They approach them and fly around them.

* * *

In reality...

Teresa slowly began to stand up, but her eyes were still closed.

Anya went off her berth, her eyes were also closed.

The two sisters smile at their sleep and follow the butterflies out of the cabin.

Pooka and Sonia woke up.

Teresa and Anya sleepwalked down the hallway toward the stairs following the 'dreamy butterflies'.

Pooka and Sonia barked to call them, but the two sisters didn't hear them.

Pooka jumps on him trying to wake him, while Sonia jumped on Charles.

* * *

The ship was pitching violently in the storm.

Teresa and Anya sleepwalks to the upper deck.

* * *

 _In the Dream..._

Alexei and the three butterflies lead Teresa and Anya up a rock embankment and through a field of daffodils.

"Come on!"Alexei said happily.

Alexei and his sisters happily followed the butterflies to walk on a broken log.

In the distance, they saw Olga and Maria waving happily at them.

Olga wore a green swimming suit, while Maria wore a bright purple one.

Olga and Maria laughed as they jumped into the pool below.

* * *

In reality...

Teresa and Anya has climbed over the railing of the deck and was looking into the black ocean.

Smiling, they slide back against the ships railing.

* * *

Back in the Cabin...

Pooka and Sonia woke up the two men.

"Sonia, what's going on?"Charles groaned.

Dimitri looks up at Anya's empty berth and sees that she was gone. "Anya!"

Charles became alert, when he saw Teresa was gone too.

The two men then ran out of the room and went up stairs.

"Teresa!"Charles shouted.

Pooka and Sonia remain stranded at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Teresa and Anya were holding the guide line and was teetering on the ships railing.

* * *

 _In the Dream..._

Teresa and Anya both held on to a vine at edge of precipice overlooking a beautiful swimming pool.

Little Alexei points down towards the offstage swimmers.

There they saw their parents Nicholas and Alexandra alongside Olga and Maria.

"Hello, sunshine."Nicholas said.

"Come into the water!"Olga and Maria said happily.

"Hello!"Anya said happily waving at them.

Teresa giggled. "Daddy!"

"Jump in, jump!"Nicholas said.

"Don't be shy!"Alexandra said happily.

"YAY!"Alexei cheered as he jumped down into the swimming pool and splashing his parents and sisters.

Teresa and Anya laughed.

* * *

In reality...

Teresa and Anya stood on the ships railing, holding on to the guide wire, inching towards death.

Charles and Dimitri racing towards camera as the stormy sea crashes over them.

The two men were washed up into the crow's nest and suddenly sees Teresa and Anya.

"Teresa!"Charles shouted.

"Anya!"Dimitri shouted.

The two sisters began to leap to their deaths.

"Teresa! Anya!"Dimitri shouted. "NO!"

"WAKE UP!"Charles screamed.

The two men both went on to a rope line and swings out to rescue Teresa and Anya.

Teresa and Anya then began to look away from the sea.

"Charlie?"Teresa whispered.

* * *

 _In the Dream..._

"Yes jump!"Nicholas said.

But then Nicholas turned into a large minion and the dream around the two sisters became a nightmare.

Teresa and Anya were on a column of skulls.

Flying bat-like Minions swarm in a circle around Teresa and Anya.

"The Romanov curse."the minion said. "Jump!"

The two sisters gasped in fear.

"Jump!"the minion shouted.

The minions are grabbing at them, encouraging them to jump.

"NO!" Teresa screamed as she and Anya were grabbed by two minions on the waist.

* * *

In reality...

Charles and Dimitri grab the two sisters and carefully putting them to the ground.

"Girls wake up!"Charles said.

"Wake up!"Dimitri stated.

Teresa and Anya woke up and saw where they were.

"The Romanov curse..."Anya said.

"We saw faces."Teresa said.

"The Romanov ...what are you two talking about?"Charles asked.

"We keep seeing our parents and other dead faces..."Teresa whispered as she sobbed.

Charles hugged Teresa, while Dimitri hugged Anya.

"It was a nightmare."Dimitri said. "It's all right, you're both safe now."

"It's all over now."Charles said with a smile as hugged Teresa tightly.

* * *

Back in the underworld...

"NO!"Rasputin screamed.

He grasped his head in frustration, his fingers actually sinking into his skull.

His neck was stretching and starting to tear as he pulled on his own head

"Easy, master."Bartok said. "Wow, this is no time to lose your head."

"You're right."Rasputin said. "I am calm, I am heartless, I have no feelings whatsoever."

He then went inside his body.

"Sir?"Bartok asked.

"I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Bartok."Rasputin said. "I'll have to kill them myself in person."

"What, you mean physically?"Bartok asked.

"You know what they say."Rasputin said. "If you want something done right..."

"But that means going topside."Bartok said as he and Rasputin went back up.

"Exactly."Rasputin said. "I have so many fond memories of Paris and killing the last members of the Romanovs with my own hands will be so delicious."

He grabbed a bug and began squishes her and then realises her.

The bug went away in fear.

"Time to go."Rasputin said as he put on a red robe.

"But you're dead."Bartok protested. "You're falling apart, sir, how do you expect to get to Paris in one piece?"

"I thought we'd take the train."Rasputin said.

The bugs quickly went away as Rasputin and Bartok blasted out of the underworld.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	8. Paris holds a Key to your Heart

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 8: Paris holds a Key to your Heart**

Meanwhile in Paris at Marie's Manor...

"Uncle Yashin was from Moscow."a woman said doing her best Anastasia. "Uncle Boris was from Odessa and every spring..."

"We'd take picnics by the shore on Sunday."Marie interrupted. "Haven't you anything better to do?"

Sophie and Tillie, waddling in perfect unison, usher the woman to the door.

"Oh, dear."Sophie said. "You have to leave now, yes, goodbye."

"No more."Marie whispered. "No more."

Sophie and the Tillie waddle back to Marie's side.

Sophie busies herself with a lavish preparation of tea.

"I must say, I'm so sorry."Sophie said. "I thought that one surely was real, well, she was real, I mean, she was human, of course, but not our real, bwe won't be fooled next time, no, I am going to think of really hard questions."

"No."Marie said startling Sophie.

"My heart can't take it any more."Marie said. "I will see no more girls claiming to be Tatiana or Anastasia."

She then put down a old photo that showed little Tatiana and Anastasia.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Paris was sparkling in the morning sun as an old car enters the city and winds it's way to Sophie's house.

We hear Dimitri giving the two sisters the last minute quiz.

"Where is Uncle Boris from?"Dimitri asked.

"What if Sophie doesn't recognise us?"Teresa asked.

"She will."Charles said. "You're both Tatiana and Anastasia."

"It's just that three days ago, we didn't have any past at all and now we're trying to remember an entire lifetime."Anya said.

"That's why you got us."Dimitri said. "Now, where was Uncle Boris from?"

"Moscow."Tatiana replied.

"Really?"Anya asked.

* * *

Afterwards they arrived to Maria's house.

Teresa noticed Anya being a little nervous.

"It will be alright."Teresa whispered holding her sister's hand.

Vladimir walks up to the front door and knocks.

The door opened revealing a maid.

"Oui, monsieur?"a maid greeted.

Sophie comes to the door and gasps with delight.

"Sophie Stanislovskievna Somorkov-Smirnoff!"Vladimir said happily.

"Vladimir Vanya Voinitsky Vasilovich!"Sophie said. "Well, this is unexpected, but look at me,where are my manners? Come in, everyone, I am palpitating with amazement and shock and surprise."

Sophie stands back as the five adults entered.

Before Pooka and Sonya can cross the threshold the door was slammed shut and they bums into it with their noses.

Quickly they jump to the window box and presses their daces to the glass.

"May I present their lmperial Highnesses the Grand Duchesses Tatiana and Anastasia Nikolayevna."Charles said.

"Oh, my heavens."Sophie said looking at the two sisters. "They certainly do look like them, but so did many of the others, where were you both born?"

"At the Peterhoff Palace."Anya said.

"With our siblings, Olga, Marie and Alexei."Teresa said.

Charles look at the two sisters in surprise.

"Correct."Sophie said. "And how does Tatiana and Anastasia like their teas?"

"I like my camellia tea with a hint of honey."Teresa said.

"I don't like tea."Anya said. "Just hot water and lemon."

"Correct."Sophie said.

They were now on the last question.

"Finally, you two most likely find this an impertinent question, but indulge me."Sophie asked. "How did you both escape during the siege of the palace?"

"There was a boy."Anya said. "A boy who worked in the palace."

"A kitchen boy, he opened a wall."Teresa said and giggled. "I'm sorry, that's crazy, walls opening."

Dimitri's eyes widen in shock and looked at the two sisters.

"So are they Romanovs?"Vladimir asked.

"Well, they answered every question."Sophie said.

"You hear that, children?"Vladimir asked happily. "You two did it!"

Vladimir and Charles hugged the two sisters.

"So, when do we go and see the Empress?"Charles asked.

"I'm afraid you don't, Charlie."Sophie replied.

"Huh?"Teresa asked.

"Come again, my pet."Vladimir said.

"The Empress simply won't allow it."Sophie said.

"Now, Sophie, my bright diamond, surely you can think of some way to arrange a brief interview with the Dowager?"Vladimir asked. "I refuse to budge until an answer occurs to you, please?"

"Do you two like the Russian Ballet?"Sophie asked.

Teresa and Anya nodded.

"I believe they're performing in Paris tonight."Sophie said. "The Dowager Empress and I love the Russian Ballet,we never miss it."

* * *

In the Garden..

"We did it!"Vladimir said in victory. "We're going to see the lmperial Highness tonight, we're going to get the 10 million roubles."

"Uncle Vlad..."Charles said quietly.

"Vlad."Dimitri said. "They are the princesses."

"Teresa and Anya were extraordinary!"Vladimir laughed. "I almost believed them and Sophie..."

Then the two sisters rushed out.

"Sophie wants to take us shopping for the ballet."Teresa said happily.

"Shopping in Paris."Anya said in excitement. "Can you believe it?"

Teresa and Anya twirled around revealing themselves in new looks.

Teresa's hair was curly and loose. She wore a bright vanilla dress with matching shoes and earnings.

Anya's hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a light purple dress.

The six adults exit the Chanel shop, wearing new clothes.

 **Accordion** **Player:** _Lovers!_

 **Flower Seller:** _Ooh, la-la!_

Sophie buys roses from the flower seller.

 **Sophie:** _Welcome, my friends, to Paree Here, have a flower on me_

 _Forget where you're from_

 _You're in France - children, come I'll show you that_

 _French joie de vivre_

 _Paree holds the key to your heart_

 _And all of Paree plays a part_

Suddenly, the six were surrounded by a motley group of Parisians, street artists, musicians and a lady with poodles,

 **Couple:** _Bonjour!_

 **Men:** _You'll stroll two-by-two_

 **Flower seller:** _Down what we call_

 _La Rue_

 **Sophie and Everyone:** _And soon all Paree will be singing to you_

 _Ooh, la-la!_

 _Ooh, la-la! Ooh, la-laaa!_

Now all of Paris joins in celebrities and non-entities alike as the six makes its way along.

 **Maurice:** _Paree holds the key to I'amour_

 **Freud:** _And not even Freud knows the cure_

 **Lindbergh:** _There's love in the air_

 **Josephine:** _At the Folies Bergre_

 **Artist:** _The French have it down to an art_

 **Sophie and Everyone:** _Paree holds the key to your heart_

 _Ooh, la-la!_

The six were now in front of the Moulin Rogue.

 **Sophie:** _When you're feeling blue, come to Le Moulin_

 _When your heart says "don't" the French say "do"_

The six adults were now in a bar.

 **Dancing girls:** _When you think you can't, you'll find you cancan_

 _Everyone can cancan_

 **Sophie:** _You can cancan, too_

Sophie throws her shoe accidentally causing Vladimir to get it.

The Can Can girls began to dance.

Vladimir gets Sophie's shoe as the four young adults laughed at the scene.

The crowd cheered as the girls ended their dance.

Then Charles and a man offered Teresa and Anya to dance with them.

 **Dimitri:** _Paree holds the key to their past_

 _Yes, Princesses, I've found you both at last_

 _No more pretend_

 _Both of you will be gone, that's the end_

Dimitri looks at the two sisters in sadness.

The sounds of revelry come back with a wollop.

 **Sophie and Everyone:** _Paree holds the key to your heart_

Teresa now wore a pink dress, while Anya wore a light blue dress.

 **Courtier:** _You'll both be trs jolie and so smart_

 **Isadora:** _Come dance through the night_

 **Rodin:** _And forget all your woes_

 **Sophie:** _The city of light_

 **Gertrude:** _Where a rose is a rose_

The six were now in a elevator and were going to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

 **Sophie:** _And one never knows what will start_

 **Everyone:** _Paree holds the key_

 **Dimitri:** _To their..._

 **Everyone:** _"HEART!"_

 _Ooh, la-la! Ooh, la-la!_

Then fireworks were fired straight at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	9. The Reunion

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 9: The Reunion**

Later that night in the Opera House...

Many people arrive, a very dapper Vladimir paces nervously on the steps.

Charles and Dimitri sat nearby.

"We don't have anything to be nervous about."Dimitri said. "They are the princesses..."

"I know, I know but..."Vladimir said.

"No, no, no you don't know."Dimitri said. I was the boy in the palace, the one who opened the wall, they're the real things, Vlad.

Vladimir's jaw drops open, he couldn't believe it.

"That means our Teresa and Anya has found their family!"Vladimir said. "We have found the heirs to the Russian throne! And you..."

"...will walk out of their lives forever."Dimitri finished.

"But..."Vladimir said.

"Princesses don't marry street rats or kitchen boys."Charles said.

"I know but..."Vladimir said.

"We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed."Dimitri said.

"You've got to tell them."Vladimir said.

"Tell us what?"Anya asked.

The three men turned around and saw the sisters looking beautiful for the Opera.

Teresa had a white hairband around her forehead and wore a silver coat.

Anya's hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a dark green coat.

"How beautiful you both look."Charles said.

"Well, thank you."Teresa said.

Teresa takes his arm, while Anya takes Dimitri's arm and they walk up the stairs together.

Sophie cleared her throat to get Vlad's attention.

* * *

Inside the Opera...

Teresa and Anya was halfway up the grand staircase.

When Charles and Dimitri were finishing checking their coats and looks up at the two sisters.

Teresa wore a lovely bright yellow dress with matching earnings, while Anya wore a sparkly dark blue dress.

Shaking the spell their beauties has cast over them, the young men leaps to their side.

Charles, Dimitri, Vladimir, Teresa and Anya take their seats.

All around them people are whispering, taken with Teresa and Anya.

Dimitri turns to Anya and gestures to the box seats to the left.

He hands the two sisters the opera glasses.

"Look."Dimitri said. "There she is."

Anya gives Dimitri a very nervous look and takes the glasses aiming them toward Marie.

"She has changed a lot..."Teresa said sadly.

"Please let her remember us..."Anya said.

Anya was very nervous, she watches Marie instead of the Ballet.

Teresa reaches over and takes her hand.

"Everything's gonna be fine."Teresa whispered.

When the ballet ended, the audience cheered.

The lights come up, Dimitri turns to Anya.

"Come on."Dimitri said. "I guess it's time."

* * *

A Moment After...

Dimitri and the two sisters approach Marie's private balcony.

"Wait here just a moment."Dimitri said. "I'll go in and announce you both properly."

Anya stops him. "Dimitri."

"Yes?"Dimitri asked.

"Look, we've been through a lot together..."Anya said. "...and I just wanted to..."

"Yes?"Dimitri asked.

"...well, thank you I guess."Anya said. "Yes, thank you for everything."

Dimitri takes his leave, then turns back.

"You've been such great help to us."Teresa said kindly.

"I want to wish you both good luck...well...here goes."Dimitri said.

Dimitri smiles sadly and walks into the private balcony.

 _"He definitely likes her..."_ Teresa thought with a smile.

* * *

In the Private Balcony...

Dimitri approaches Sophie.

"Please inform her majesty, The Dowanger Empress, that I have found their granddaughters..."Dimitri said.

Teresa was listening to Dimitri from the other side of the door, near bursting.

"... the Grand Duchess Tatiana and Anastasia."Dimitri said. "They're waiting to see her just outside the door."

"I'm very sorry young man but the Dowanger Empress, she will see no one."Sophie said.

Overhearing this, Marie turns around and faces Dimitri with a glare.

"You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duchess Tatianas and Anastasias to last me a lifetime."Marie said.

Sophie has second thoughts and wants Dimitri to leave. "Um, you better go."

"Please, let me just..."Dimitri said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I wish to live the remainder of my lonely life in peace."Marie said.

"Come, I'll see you to the door."Sophie said. "Come, come now, come to the door."

Sophie closes the curtain that accesses Marie, but Dimitri ducks through it and sits himself down in a chair next to the Dowanger.

"Your majesty, I intend you no harm."Dimitri said. "My name is Dimitri...I used to work at the palace."

"Well, that's one I haven't heard, I must say."Marie said and rises to go.

"Wait, don't go please if you'll just hear me out."Dimitri said.

"I know what you're after."Marie said angrily. "I've seen it before! Men who train young women in the royal ways."

Marie pulls on a velvet rope summoning the guards.

"But if your highness will...just listen."Dimitri said.

"Haven't you been listening?"Marie interrupted. "I've had enough, I don't care how much you have fashioned these girls to look like them, sound like them or act like them in the end, it never is them!"

* * *

Outside the Balcony...

Teresa and Anya, who couldn't believe what they were hearing.

* * *

Inside...

"This time it is them."Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, I've heard of you."Marie said. "You're that con man from St. Petersburg, who was holding auditions to find an Tatiana and Anastasia look-a-like."

* * *

The two sisters gasped in shock at their new found betrayal.

* * *

"But your grace, we've come all the way from Russia just to see you..."

"And others have come from Timbuktu."Marie stated.

"No, it's not that, it's not what you think."Dimitri said.

"How much pain will you inflict on an old woman for money?"Marie demanded.

* * *

Anya horrified and ashamed as she realizes the truth about Dimitri and herself.

Teresa however was only hurt by her grandmother's words.

* * *

"Remove him at once!"Marie ordered.

The two guards took Dimitri away.

"But they are Tatiana and Anastasia, I'm telling you,they're the Grand Duchesses."Dimitri protested. "If you'll only speak to them, you'll see!"

Dimitri was thrown out of the box and lands at Teresa and Anya's feet, who stares at him with agonizing realization.

"It was all a plan, wasn't it?"Teresa said coldly.

"No! No..."Dimitri protested.

"You used us...we were just part of your con to get her money!"Anya said.

"No, no, no, no look it may have started out that way... but everything's different now because you two really are Anastasia, you are.

"No... Stop it!"Teresa snapped.

"From the very beginning you lied and I not only believed you, I, I actually.."Anya said and groaned angrily.

"Teresa and Anya, please."Dimitri protested going in front of them. "When you both spoke of the hidden door of the wall opening that time, and the little boy... listen to me that was..."

"Just get over it!"Teresa said angrily.

"We don't want to hear about anything we said or remembered!"Anya growled. "You just leave us alone!"

Dimitri grabs Anya's arm and she slaps him on the face.

Teresa gives him an icy glare as the two of them walked off.

Dimitri follows them, but gets caught up in the crowd.

"Tere! Anya please."Dimitri called out. "You both have to know the truth!"

* * *

Later that Night..

Marie was coming out the door down the steps.

Dimitri was still standing on the steps when he sees her.

Marie was walking toward the car and a chauffer helps her in.

Dimitri slides into the drivers seat and roars away, the stunned Chauffer left standing in the dust.

Marie was jolted by the fast motion of the car. "Ilya! Slow down!"

Dimitri turns from the front seat and looks at her."

"I'm not Ilya and I won't slow down."Dimitri said. "Not until you listen."

"You! How dare you?!"Marie said angrily. "Stop this car immediately! Stop this car!"

The car slams to a stop in front of Sophie's House.

Dimitri gets out of the car and goes around to Marie's door and opens it. "You have to talk to them! Just look at them, please."

"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer."Marie stated.

"Do you recognize this?"Dimitri asked as he took out Anya's music box and gives it to her.

Marie holds the music box in utter surprise. "Where did you get this?"

"I know you've been hurt."Dimitri said honestly. "But it's just possible that they're been as lost and alone as you."

"You'll stop at nothing will you?"Marie asked with a frown.

"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are."Dimitri said.

* * *

In Sophie's House...

Anya was packing to leave Paris, while Teresa just sat on the bed.

"Maybe we can just try ourselves, I mean..."Teresa said.

"She won't listen."Anya said.

A sad look grew in Teresa's face as she stood up. "Anya, I need to tell you some-"

Then there was a knocking at the door.

"Go away, Dimitri..."Anya said angrily.

The door opens and Teresa let out a soft gasp.

It was Marie.

Anya turns to see Marie in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry. I... I thought you were..."

"I know very well who you thought I was."Marie said. "Who exactly are you two?"

"I was hoping you could tell us."Teresa said quietly.

"My dears, I'm old and I'm tired of being conned and tricked."Marie said.

"We don't want to trick you."Anya said.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest either of you?"Marie asked.

"Not at all..."Teresa said firmly.

"We just want to know who we are whether or not we belong to a family, your family."Anya said.

"You're both very good actresses."Marie said. "The best yet, in fact, but I've had enough."

Marie sweeps past the two girls.

Teresa catches a scent of something. "Peppermint...

"An oil for my hands."Marie said and still suspicious.

"Yes...I spilled a bottle...the carpet was soaked and it forever smelled of peppermint."Anya said and looks at Marie. "Like you..."

"It was sometime Alexei dropping it since he was always running in and out."Teresa giggled and shook her head. "Cute boy he was..."

Marie stared at the two in deep surprise and sat down.

"We used to lie there on the rug and oh how we missed you when you went away...when you came here to Paris."

The two girls sat next to Marie.

Marie notices the necklaces around the two girls.

"What are those?"Marie asked.

"These well, we've always had it...ever since before we can remember."Teresa said.

"May I?"Marie asked.

Marie holds out her hands as Teresa and Anya takes off their necklaces and hands them to her.

"It was our secret."Marie said and looked at the two girls. "My Tatiana, my Anastasia's and mine..."

Marie takes the Music Box from her evening bag.

"The music box."Anya said as Marie gave her the music box. "To sing us to sleep when you were in Paris."

Teresa takes out her own music box as Anya begins humming the lullaby, then the music box begins to play.

 **Teresa and Anya:** _Here this song and remember_

Then Marie joins them.

 **All:** _Soon you'll be home with me_

 _Once Upon a December_

Their cracking voices trail off as they look at each other and know that their search was finally over.

"Oh Tatiana! My Anastasia!"Marie cried.

Teresa, Anya and Marie throw their arms around each other in an emotional embrace.

* * *

Outside...

Dimitri was on the streets looking up at the window, he blows a kiss and turns to walk away.

* * *

In an Old Clock Tower of Paris...

It was now night and it was raining.

Bartok was sitting on a table.

Rasputin walking down the stairs walking and excited.

"Bartok! Get me a comb... find some cologne! I want to look my best."Rasputin said.

"That might take some work, sir."Bartok said.

"That's the point."Rasputin said. "We're going to a party."

Rasputin put a newspaper on the table that had news about the discovery of the two Romanov sisters.

"A party in Paris?"Bartok asked looking at the newspaper.

"That's right."Rasputin said.

"Ooh, I could teach you all the latest dance steps."Bartok said as he started dancing. "It starts with, like a wooh, then you get really crazy with the hips sir, it's fun."

Rasputin ignored him and stared out in the window. "We'll let the Grand Duchesses Tatiana and Anastasia have their moment."

"But who cares?"Bartok said as he continued dancing.

"And then we'll kill them!"Rasputin said slamming his fist on the table.

"Right, and then, Kill them?"Bartok said in shock. "Sir, what happened to the party idea?"

"That's where we're going to kill them."Rasputin said and ripped the newspaper. "Crush them at the height of their glories!"

"And we're back to the crushing."Bartok said as he stood up and held the picture of the two sisters. "Sir, I'm begging you please...pleeeaze, forget these girls, and get a life."

"Oh, I'll get lives, Bartok."Rasputin said and snatched the newspaper of the old picture of the two sisters. "THIERS!"

Rasputin let out a menacing laugh as thunder continued rumbling outside.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	10. Decisions

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 10: Decisions**

Later that Night in Marie's Study...

The two sisters were with Marie wearing their pyjamas.

Anya wore a pink pyjamas, while Teresa wore orange pyjamas.

Teresa showed an old picture of her and Anya with their siblings, when they were younger.

"I remember now, how much I loved them."Anya said.

"Alexei and I were so close..."Teresa whispered looking at her little brother.

"They would not want us to live in the past not now that we have found each other."Marie said as she took a water colour picture from the box. "Oh look here, the drawing you gave me, remember?"

"Yes!"Anya giggled as she took the picture. "Olga made me so mad she said it looked like a pig riding a donkey!"

"It turned she was right."Teresa giggled.

Their voices bubbles with laughter.

"In your laughters, once again I hear my Nicky, your dear father."Marie said as she stood up leads her two grand-daughters to a jewel box and opening it.

Inside was a silver tiara causing the two sisters to gasp.

"But you both have the beauty of your mother, Alexandra, Empress of all Russia."Marie said.

Marie takes the exquisite tiara from the box and places it on Anya's head.

Teresa smiles and turning her sister to look in the mirror.

Then Teresa and Anya then found themselves both wearing tiaras and beautiful gowns.

Teresa wore a light pink gown with gold patterns and a blue sash. She wore a silver tiara and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Anya wore a maize yellow gown with old gold patterns with the same blue sash like her sister. Her hair was tied in a bun with the silver tiara.

Sophie and a maid were looking them in amazement.

The two sisters turns slightly watching themselves touching their gowns in wonder.

* * *

Meanwhile in Marie's Study...

Dimitri stood before Marie and an open valise filled with the reward money.

He wore a brown suit, while Marie wore a dark green dress.

"You sent for me, your grace?"He asked.

"Ten million rubles...as promised, with my gratitude."Marie sad.

"I accept your gratitude, your Highness."Dimitri said. "But I don't want the money."

Marie was a little suspicious. "What do you want, then?"

"Unfortunately nothing you can give."Dimitri answered and bows.

He starts to leave, Marie was puzzled and intrigued.

"Young man."Marie said. "Where did you get that music box?"

Dimitri doesn't answer.

"You were the boy, weren't you?"Marie asked. "The servant boy who got us out, you saved their lives and mine, then you restored them to me, yet you want no reward?"

"Not anymore."Dimitri replied.

"Why the change of mind?"Marie asked with a smile.

"It was more a change of heart."Dimitri admitted.

Marie's smile vanished.

"I must go." Dimitri said as he bows and walked away.

Marie was left wondering.

She then smiled and nodded.

* * *

In the Hallway...

Teresa talked with Charles.

Charles wore a red suit with white trousers and dark brown boots.

Anya sees Dimitri coming down the steps, she draws herself to full regal height.

"Hello, Dimitri."Anya said.

"Hello."Dimitri said.

"Did you collect your reward?"Anya asked firmly.

"My business is complete."Dimiri replied.

"Eh, young man you will bow and address the Princess as "Your Highness."the old man said.

"No, that's not nec..."Anya said.

Dimitri raises his hand to stop her.

"Please, your Highness."Dimitri said and bowed. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

"Yes, I'm glad you did too."Anya said.

"Well, then...goodbye, your Highness."Dimitri said.

He bows and walked away.

Charles and Teresa looked at him in sadness.

Anya stares after him for a moment. "Goodbye..."

* * *

In the Afternoon...

Vladimir was looking in the mirror admiring himself.

He wore a royal suit with medals for the coronation.

Pooka wore a crown, a medal and a sword.

He looks at himself in the mirror shook off the crown.

"You look fabulous. Oh, do you mind?"Vladimir asked as he took the medal from around Pooka's neck and pins it on his own chest.

"No, of course not, you're a wonderful dog."He said.

Dimitri entered the room, Vladimir sees his reflection in the mirror and turns.

"Well if you're ever in St. Petersburg again look me up."Dimitri said. "So long, Vlad."

Vladimir hugs Dimitri. "Oh, my boy, you're making a mistake."

"Trust me, this is the one thing I'm doing right."Dimitri said.

Forcing a smile, Dimitri cuts Vlad off, shaking his hand and patting him on the shoulder.

Pooka understands that Dimitri was leaving and he whimpers.

Dimitri strokes the puppy's back. "So long mutt, I can't stay, I don't belong here."

Pooka whimpered in sadness as Dimitri walked away.

* * *

Later that Night in the Grand Palais...

Teresa, Charles and other couples in danced on the floor, while guests whisper excitedly about Anastasia appearing.

Many of them were at the opening ball in St. Petersburg.

Two ornate chir sat alone on an empty stage waiting for the princesses.

Anya looks through the curtain at the dancing crowd, looking for Dimitri, knowing he's not there.

Marie watches Anya. "He's not there."

"Oh, I know he's not, he-"Anya said. "Who's not there, Grandmama?"

"A remarkable young man who found a music box..."Marie said.

"No he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can."Anya said.

"Look at them dance."Marie said.

They watched Teresa dancing with Charles along with other couples.

Pooka and Sonia were next to the empty throne chairs.

Sonia wore a sparkle sapphire collar and happily watched the couples, while Pooka looked completely bored.

"You were born to this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, but I wonder if this is what you really want."Marie said.

"Of course, of course it is."Anya said. "I found what I was looking for, I found out who I am, I found you."

SShe turns to Marie and now her voice is filled with real warmth.

"Yes you did find me, and you'll always have me and your sister..."Marie said as she hugged her. "But is it enough?"

"My darling..."Marie said as she pulls away and looks at Anya. "He didn't take the money."

Anya looks at her in surprised. "He didn't?"

"Knowing that you both are alive, seeing the women you both have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again."Marie said.

Marie gives Anya a gentle kiss on the forehead and then walked away.

She pulled back the curtain to look out at the crowd. "Whatever you choose, we will always have each other."

"Grandmama, can't you tell me-"Anya said as she turned around, but Marie was gone.

Anya looks at the crowd, she straightens her shoulders and pushes the curtain a little farther back in deep thought.

Then Teresa came out of the curtain.

"Anya are you okay?"She asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't know..."Anya replied.

The two sisters suddenly hear Pooka and Sonia barking.

They turn to see the two puppies disappearing through the terrace doors.

"Sonia?"Teresa asked.

"Pooka?"Anya asked.

The two sisters hurries out to the Terrace.

The two puppies barks in the darkness and edges them further out into the topiary garden.

Teresa and Anya hikes up their gowns and heads after them.

The two sisters submerges themselves deeper and deeper into the darkness, leaving the light and cheer of the party behind.

The barking continues into the distance.

"Sonia?"Teresa asked.

"Pooka?"Anya asked.

As they wander further into the topiary garden, the plants block the entrance causing one of the statue's eyes to glow light green.

* * *

At the Train Station...

Dimitri was next in the ticket time.

He fishes in his pocket for money, comes up with the flower.

He stared at the flower and thinking of Anya.

"You're next."a woman said.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	11. Final Battle and Happy Ending

**The Lost Duchess**

 **Chapter 11: Final Battle and Happy Ending**

Back in the Garden...

Teresa and Anya were lost in the topiary garden.

Then the way they were before got blocked by bushes.

The two sisters then heard barking and rushed to the part where it came from.

"Sonia?"Teresa called out.

"Pooka?"Anya said.

Then their previous path got blocked as well.

"What's going on?"Teresa whispered.

The two puppies rushed to the princesses.

"There you two are."Anya said.

"We were so worried."Teresa said kindly.

 _"Tatiana..."_ a cold voice said. _"Anastasia..."_

Teresa and Anya's skins paled in fright.

The two sisters pick up their gowns and puppies as they started running.

However large black thorns started surrounding sending them to a bridge and trapping them.

Teresa and Anya stood up and checked their gowns.

"Tatiana and Anastasia..."the male voice said.

Pooka and Sonia growled at the figure in front of them.

It was Rasputin.

"Your Imperial Majesties."Rasputin said. "Look what ten years has done to us: you two beautiful young flowers and me a rotting corpse."

"That face!"Anya said in shock.

"Last seen at a party like this one."Rasputin said.

"The curse..."Teresa said nervously.

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember!"Rasputin stated and raises the Reliquary.

Rasputin fires a stream of crackling smoke from the Reliquary!

It ices over the bridge and everything around it.

Teresa and Anya glares at him. "Rasputin!"

"Rasputin!"Rasputin mocked. "Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around!"

He bursts out in laughter as he raises the Reliquary.

Minions take shape from the smoke!

They swarm towards the two sisters, they tear their dresses and steal their crowns!

"Let go!"Teresa growled.

"Stop no, get away."Anya said.

Bartok flies up to the Pegasus and perches there safely.

"You're on your own, Sir."He said. "This can only end in tears."

When the minions done turning the princesses dresses to rags they disappeared.

"We're not afraid of you."Teresa said angrily.

"I can fix that!"Rasputin said. "Care for a little swim under the ice?"

Smoke shoots from the Reliquary and cracks race across the bridge like lightning bolts.

The bridge creaks and moans hideously.

This caused Teresa and Anya slide down the side!

"Say your prayers, Tatiana, Anastasia!"Rasputin said evilly. "No one can save both of you!"

"Wanna bet?"

Rasputin spins to see Dimitri charging him, who punches him in the face with his fist.

The evil sorcerer spinned and the Reliquary shoots again, blasting the bridge.

Teresa and Anya fall further downward as pieces of the bridge crumble.

Charles and Dimitri leaps over the side after them.

"Charlie!"Teresa said holding Charles hands.

"Dimitri! If we live through this remind me to thank you."Anya said.

"You can thank me later."Dimitri stated.

"How enchanting, "together again" for the last TIME!"Rasputin said fires his Reliquary.

A swarm of Minions blast Charles and Dimitri into the air, higher and higher and right onto the Pegasus.

"You'll get a kick out of this!"Rasputin said.

The Pegasus springs to life and majestically leaps off it's column with the two men on it.

"NO!"Teresa and Anya screamed.

It bucks Charles and Dimitri off it's back and they land on the bridge.

The Pegasus attacks them, rearing and neighing.

"Charles!"Teresa called out.

"Dimitri!"Anya said.

Rasputin rushed to them.

"Watch Out!"Dimitri called out.

The Pegasus distracted the two men.

Rasputin grabbed Teresa by the hair. "Dasvidanya, your majesties."

He throws her down, sending her back over the edge with Anya and they struggle to hang on with both hands.

"Hold on!"Charles called out.

"Finally, the last Romanov deaths!"Rasputin said and laughed.

Then Pooka and Sonia bites Rasputin's ankles.

He blasts the Reliquary over the side to send two minions to fight Pooka and Sonia.

He turns back to see the two sisters gone and assumes they have fallen.

"Yes!"Rasputin said in victory.

"No! TERESA! ANYA!"Charles and Dimitri showed.

Charles and Dimitri leaps off the bridge after the two sisters.

The Pegasus charges after them, the two men grabs its ears and hangs on in mid-air as it carries them aloft.

"Long live the Romanovs!"Rasputin laughed looking down.

"Great!"Anya said.

Rasputin was shocked to see her alive.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Anya stated angrily and lunges at Rasputin.

They fall to the ground and struggle t grasp the Reliquary, which rolls across the bridge.

Rasputin threw Anya and she tumbles backwards.

He then got a hold of the Reliquary.

Suddenly Pooka leaps up and grabs the Reliquary in his mouth.

Pooka leaps away with it, trips, and the Reliquary falls right at Teresa's foot.

She stepped on it causing it to go red and the Pegasus got destroyed.

The two sisters looks over to see Dimitri lying still, perhaps dead, beneath the horse.

"This is for Charles and Dimitri!"Teresa said angrily and started breaking the Reliquary.

"Give it back!"Rasputin demanded.

"This is for my family!"Teresa stated breaking the Reliquary even more.

"I'll tear you to pieces!"Rasputin growled leaping for it.

"And this, this is for you!"Teresa said.

"No!"Rasputin said.

"Dasvidanya!"Teresa stated and she stomps the Reliquary.

She smashes the Reliquary to bits and it explodes.

A green light surrounds Rasputin, who screamed as the Minions flew away and a ball of fire comes down towards him.

Then the fire hit him and he screamed.

His skin glows and shimmers as it starts to melt off him.

Leaving nothing but a rattling skeleton, the bones fall apart and crumble to dust.

Everything was now quiet.

Anya hurries over to Dimitri, who lies there and gently strokes his hair.

"Ooh... Oh no..Dimitri..."Anya said sadly.

Charles and Teresa looks at their friend in sadness as the two puppies howled.

They then saw Dimitri waking making them smile in relief.

Anya accidentally hit him.

"Dimitri! Oh!"She said and hugged him.

"Ow!"Dimitri groaned.

"Sorry!"Anya apologized.

Dimitri picks himself up as Anya pulls back.

"Yeah, I know, I know."Dimitri said. "All men are babies!"

Charles and Teresa walked away to give them privacy followed by Sonia.

"I thought you were going to St. Peter..."Anya said.

"I was..."Dimitri stated.

"You didn't take the..."Anya said.

"I couldn't."Dimitri admitted.

"Why?"Anya asked softly.

"Because...I..."Dimitri said.

Their lips are about to meet when Pooka barked.

They pull apart to see Pooka with the crown in his mouth.

Dimitri takes it and hands it to Anya. "Oh... they're waiting for you."

Anya looks at him and then the crown.

* * *

Afterwards in the Grand Palais Room...

Teresa handed her grandmother, Anya's crown.

The young girl now wore her usual sparkly pink dress and her hair was neat again.

Marie looks at the crown and places it next to a box on the sofa.

She then notice a letter.

Marie picked up the letter and read it.

 _"Dear Grandmama, wish me luck."_ Anya said. _"We'll be together in Paris again soon, a bientot."_

Marie smiled and handed the letter to Sophie.

"They've eloped."Sophie said in joy and holding a tissue. "Isn't it romantic."

Sophie showed the letter to Vladimir and Charles.

"It's a perfect ending isn't Grandmama?"Teresa asked.

"No my dear, it's a perfect beginning."Marie corrected with a smile as she looked out in the window.

* * *

Later that in a Riverboat...

Dimitri and Anya were dancing.

They then looked at each other in the eyes and kissed.

Pooka sees the scene and covered his eyes with his ears.

Then Dimitri picked Anya up and twirled her around as she laughed.

The camera moves to show Bartok on a building and dancing by himself.

Suddenly a female bat flies down and joins him.

"Ah hello."Bartok said.

Then the female bat kissed him and held him close.

"Wow! I tell you what wow!"Bartok said and the bat kissed him in the cheek making him speechless.

He then pulled the shade down.

"So long everybody!"Bartok said and laughed.

 **THE END**


End file.
